


Sweet Death.

by hadestears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Nightmares, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadestears/pseuds/hadestears
Summary: "Cosa si scrive, quando non si ha più tempo per farlo?Cosa si dice, sapendo che quelle saranno le ultime parole che potrai mai pronunciare?Cosa si pensa dell'amore, quando questo diviene la causa della tua fine?„Il giovane liceale Akaashi Keiji sviluppa un profondo e forte amore per il proprio migliore amico, Bokuto Kōtarō, che gli causerà la crescita di una malattia detta "di Hanahaki", rara quanto mortale.È posto ora dinnanzi una scelta: morire a causa del sentimento più dolce esistente, o abbandonare per sempre qualsiasi tipo di emozione, dedicandosi ad una vita freddamente apatica?Come può un semplice ragazzo di diciassette anni essere posto davanti un bivio del genere?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	1. prologo.

_Non sono mai stato un tipo socievole, o particolarmente estroverso._  
_Non mi definisco di certo una persona timida o estremamente silenziosa, ma non sono nemmeno troppo loquace. So stare con gli altri, ma alle volte ho bisogno dei miei spazi._  
_È sempre stato così, fin da quando ero piccolo. Anzi, probabilmente al tempo ero molto più chiuso in me stesso._  
_Difficile non è immaginare come "fare amicizia" non fosse il mio forte._  
_Insomma, ero un ragazzino gracile, bassino, praticamente invisibile agli occhi dei miei coetanei. Sì, inesistente per tutti, tranne che per lui: un bambino dagli occhi color miele e decisamente troppa energia in corpo._  
_Bokuto Kotaro._  
_Un pomeriggio caldo mi si avvicinò, chiedendomi come mai non stessi giocando con gli altri e me ne stessi lì tutto isolato. Ricordo che non mi diede nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, che subito non solo si era presentato, ma mi aveva anche incluso nella squadra in cui stava giocando, senza chiedermi se volessi partecipare, e trascinato con sé._  
_Non capii bene cosa accadde con tutta quella velocità, e sono sicuro di aver fatto qualche espressione completamente contrariata, perché improvvisamente Bokuto si zittì e fermò, prima di parlare:_  
_-Non vuoi giocare?- chiese repentinamente serio._  
_Mi bastò mormorare un mezzo "mi piacerebbe farlo" per far tornare quel sorriso luminoso a brillargli sul volto, e per esser trascinato nuovamente tra gli altri bambini._  
_Fu un incontro insolito, sicuramente. E ancora mi stupisce il modo in cui quel ragazzo cambi umore nell'arco di circa due minuti._  
_Non potevo di certo immaginare quello che Bokuto sarebbe diventato per me. Nessuno poteva._  
_Capii dopo relativamente poco di volver avere quel ragazzino sempre al mio fianco, in amicizia, in amore, in antipatia...qualsiasi cosa mi sarebbe andata bene. Mi bastava averlo con me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Bokuaka è ufficialmente la mia ship preferita, dunque non potevo non scrivere qualcosa su di loro.  
> Questa è la mia prima opera su ao3, e spero soltanto vi possa coinvolgere come ha coinvolto me nella sua stesura.  
> Gli aggiornamenti saranno regolari ed i capitoli più lunghi possibili.  
> Lots of love.  
> -H.


	2. Sport.

Era un lunedì d'aprile. Precisamente lunedì mattina.  
Un ragazzo dai capelli arruffati e scuri, vestito con una giacca leggera, s'incamminava verso un liceo, il liceo Fukurōdani, con le mani in tasca ed un paio di cuffiette nelle orecchie.  
Questo, era posto all'interno di un grande complesso bipartito, contenente quattro scuole in totale. In una prima struttura, separati da una specie di giardino al coperto, si trovavano il Nekoma ed il Fukurodani, mentre in una seconda struttura facevano capitolino il Karasuno ed il Seijoh.  
Il moretto camminava lentamente, avvolto dalla musica e dai propri stessi pensieri. Amava quei momenti di silenzio, ironicamente sempre meno presenti nella sua vita, e pace.  
Si ripeteva a mente l'orario scolastico, cercando di ricordare tutte le attività, ed in generale gli impegni, che aveva quel giorno.  
Sì, c'era forse qualche materia che non lo entusiasmava particolarmente, ma nulla di tragico.  
«Non mentire assolutamente Kuroo! Sai bene di non avermi mai battuto!» sentì improvvisamente una voce. Una voce decisamente troppo entusiasta ed energica per presentarsi di lunedì mattina.  
Bokuto.  
«Sì invece che l'ho fatto, accetta la sconfitta una volta per tutte!» fu la repentina risposta dell'interlocutore, Tetsuro Kuroo, un corvino frequentante il Nekoma.  
«Sconfitta? Quando mai ricevuta?!» esclamò quasi scandalizzato il primo, prima di emettere un ghigno «Beh, allora non sarà un problema sfidarmi nuovamente, giusto? Due contro due.»  
Akaashi iniziò a vedere in lontananza i due ragazzi, i quali si avvicinavano al liceo dalla strada opposta. Loro parevano non averlo ancora notato.  
Si sentì ridere Kuroo:  
«E con chi pensi di fare squadra? Oikawa non c'è e Kenma starà con me.»  
Bokuto si guardò velocemente attorno, sorridendo fiero quanto provocatorio alla vista di lui ormai a pochi metri di distanza. Gonfiò il petto, indicando il povero ragazzo ancora con la musica nelle orecchie:  
«Akaashi farà squadra con me!»  
Quest'ultimo, sentendosi improvvisamente nominare, si girò di scatto, guardando confuso i due. Il ragazzo dagli occhi dorati gli si avvicinò, avvolgendogli le spalle con un braccio, in un eccessivamente movimentato mezzo-abbraccio, orgoglioso della sua scelta.  
«Vi faremo il culo.» esordì infine, con una calma nel tono decisamente contrastante rispetto al linguaggio usato.  
Kuroo ridacchiò con un ghigno stampato sul volto, come a prendere in giro l'amico.  
«Se lui è d'accordo, non ci sono problemi. Solo...non credere sarà così facile batterci.»  
Ammiccò, prima di fare un cenno col capo in segno di saluto e dirigersi verso la struttura contenente il proprio liceo.  
«Potrei dire la stessa cosa!» concluse il discorso Bokuto, lasciando andare un Akaashi sempre più smarrito. Non appena il primo se ne accorse, provvide subito a spiegare:  
«Quel gatto spelacchiato di Kuroo mi ha accusato di aver perso una partita di pallavolo, quando in realtà si trattava di un chiaro pareggio! Non potevo fargliela scampare così, che ne sarebbe stato della mia reputazione?!»  
Keiji quasi rise internamente: cosa poteva aspettarsi da Bokuto?  
«Quindi hai deciso di includermi.» riassunse.  
«Esattamente! Ricordo che alle medie facevi parte del club di pallavolo, e poi nessuno ha la coordinazione ed il rapporto che noi due abbiamo. Saremo imbattibili.» il sorriso di quel ragazzo pareva quasi brillare.  
«Non gioco da anni, non sono nemmeno sicuro di ricordare ancora come si fa...» mormorò quieto Akaashi, il cui petto pareva essersi improvvisamente riscaldato grazie alle parole del suo migliore amico.  
"Nessuno ha il rapporto che noi due abbiamo". Era davvero così speciale per lui?  
Un piccolo e tenero sorriso si fece spazio sul suo volto, mentre una parte di sé gli urlava di non emozionarsi così tanto: erano migliori amici da una vita, nulla di più. Infatti, ad Akaashi Bakuto non piaceva, e non doveva piacere, in alcun modo se non quello amichevole o, se proprio, fraterno.  
«...ecco perché sono sicuro tu non avrai problemi di alcun tipo!»  
Solo quando il suo amico finì di parlare, Keiji si rese conto di aver ignorato più della metà delle sue parole. Optò per far finta di nulla, dando in risposta un minimo cenno di consenso, annuendo.  
«Quindi giocherai con me?» domandò Bokuto energicamente, spostandosi dinnanzi l'altro e guardandolo negli occhi.  
Quest'ultimo pensò velocemente a come scamparsela, ma non poteva resistere a quello sguardo dorato così ricco di luce e speranza.  
Inoltre, se non avesse acconsentito il maggiore si sarebbe sicuramente rattristato, pensando che stesse rifiutando a causa della sua presenza o simili. In alternativa, avrebbe potuto fingersi malato: non poteva giocare in quelle condizioni, giusto? E non sarebbe nemmeno stata colpa sua!  
Ma no, non poteva. Bokuto avrebbe chiesto poi a qualcun altro, e lì si incorreva nel rischio che nessuno accettasse; Kuroo non avrebbe smesso di rinfacciarglielo per settimane: risultato, un Bakuto triste. Altrimenti, se questa seconda persona accettasse, ma perdessero, allora si addosserebbe tutta la colpa: risultato, un Bakuto ancora più triste.  
Ah, non aveva scelta.  
Sospirò, con un sorriso nascosto sotto i baffi:  
«Solo perché sei tu, Bakuto-san.»  
L'altro sorrise smagliante, abbracciando velocemente l'amico e stringendolo forte a sé.  
Akaashi potè sentire il proprio cuore accelerare.  
«Hey! Hey! Hey! Faremo il culo a quei gatti spelacchiati!» esclamò entusiasta il più grande, per poi staccarsi ed incamminarsi verso la scuola, seguito dall'altro, mentre tornavano a chiacchierare.  
Quel singolo contatto sembrava aver illuminato l'intera giornata del castano.  
Una volta giunti a destinazione si dovettero separare, poiché Bokuto era un anno più grande, e frequentava la classe 3^, mentre Akaashi ancora la 2^.  
Si salutarono, come di norma, dividendosi poi.  
Keiji si diresse verso la propria classe, sedendosi quindi in fondo, al suo posto.  
Non era difficile immaginare come la figura dolce quanto allegra del più grande fosse armoniosamente dipinta nella mente del giovane. Quell'energia che sprigionava, unita a quei capelli dalle radici scure e le punte biancastre, a quelle braccia così accoglienti, robuste e allenate, ed a quel sorriso che quasi aveva visto crescere ormai designavano per Akaashi l'idea di casa quanto di benessere.  
Con un lento sospiro posò il volto su una mano, sorreggendolo.  
Chissà se anche Bakuto pensava lo stesso di lui. Se anch'egli lo vedeva come una parte necessaria della propria vita.  
Emise un risolio ironico e soffocato.  
Impossibile, sicuramente il maggiore non si faceva problemi di questo tipo, né si ritrovava a fare certi ragionamenti inutili.  
Perché, chiaramente, Bokuto vedeva Akaashi come un amico: niente di più e niente di meno. Così come doveva essere.  
Una leggera morsa si formò sul fondo del suo stomaco, costringendo Keiji a deglutire. La sua attenzione fu poi catturata dall'ingresso del professore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sembrava abbastanza vuoto pubblicare solo il prologo, dunque ecco anche il primo capitolo.  
> Prossimo aggiornamento: 08/09.  
> -H.


	3. Empatia.

Durante l'orario scolastico, compresa quindi anche la ricreazione, era vietato spostarsi tra i vari licei: in poche parole, ogni studente doveva rimanere nel proprio.   
Ciò non era un problema, fortunatamente, per Akaashi.   
Non appena poté scappare dalla propria classe, infatti, costui si diresse verso la classe di Bokuto, ben consapevole che quest'ultimo stesse facendo lo stesso. Non a caso, si incontravano sempre a metà strada.   
Kōtarō non era esattamente difficile da notare, data l'aurea di chiasso ed energia che si portava dietro; per questo il corvino non si stupì di sentirlo già a qualche metro di distanza.   
«Akaashi!» lo salutò il maggiore, con un sorriso a trentadue denti, alzando una mano, mentre nell'altra aveva ben due panini. Subito ne porse uno dal minore. «Sapevo ti avrei trovato senza cibo, ormai ti conosco troppo bene!» aggiunse fieramente, mentre il corvino prendeva quella merenda con un sorriso delicato a volteggiargli sul volto.   
Protestare sarebbe stato inutile: l'altro non lo avrebbe lasciato andare senza nulla da mangiare.   
«Ti ringrazio, Bakuto-san, anche se non ce n'era bisogno.»  
«Oh, sì che ce n'era! Abbiamo una partita da vincere, noi!»   
Akaashi quasi si stupì nell'aver sospettato, anche per un secondo, che il più grande non stesse pensando alla pallavolo.   
Scosse leggermente il capo, come rassegnato, con un sorriso divertito sul viso.  
«Quando dovremmo giocare?» domandò quindi, tornando a guardare lui negli occhi.   
  
Belli come pochi.  
  
«Non so, ma spero il prima possibile, così che Kuroo possa presto assaggiare la mia rivincita!»   
«La tua rivincita? Non avevi detto di aver pareggiato?»   
Bokuto esitò per mezzo istante. «Volevo dire la mia vendetta, per aver osato insinuare di avermi battuto.» si corresse in una mezza risata nervosa, come a convincere l'altro della verità nelle proprie parole.  
«Oh, certo.» alzò gli occhi al cielo il corvino. 

La giornata passò relativamente in modo veloce, ed il pomeriggio arrivò presto.  
I due ragazzi avevano optato per vedersi, così da valutare le proprie capacità nella pallavolo prima dello "scontro".   
Bokuto faceva parte del club della scuola, dunque era chiaramente sicuro e fiducioso delle proprie abilità.   
Il caso era contrario per Akaashi: infatti, costui non toccava un pallone da anni, e temeva seriamente di fare una pessima figura dinnanzi al suo migliore amico.  
Come se non ne avesse mai fatte, poi.  
Un piccolo grigno uscì dalle sue labbra mentre si vestiva; stava provando a ricordare, seppur lontanamente, quelle nozioni che aveva appreso, ma sembrava aver dimenticato tutto.   
Inoltre, Kuroo avrebbe giocato con Kenma, un suo compagno di liceo del secondo anno, anch'egli parte del club di pallavolo.   
" _Per nulla squilibrate queste squadre, eh..?_ " pensò scoraggiato il corvino, mentre usciva di casa, dopo aver avvertito sua madre.   
  
Come da copione, l'eccessivamente entusiasta Bokuto lo stava già aspettando, con un pallone giallo e blu tra le mani, mentre faceva dei piccoli palleggi.   
Relativamente vicino casa di entrambi vi era un parco abbastanza ampio, utile per allenarsi quando la palestra era occupata. D'altro canto, era raramente pieno di gente, quindi non vi era il rischio di colpire qualche ragazzino sparso qui e là. Il posto perfetto.   
Deglutendo, Akaashi richiamò l'amico, che subito si girò e sorrise, pronto a giocare.  
Si spostarono verso il centro del prato, iniziando a riscaldarsi con qualche banale palleggio. Era già qualcosa, no?  
«Bene, hey! Se non ricordo male usavi giocare come alzatore, giusto Akaashi?» gli domandò quindi il ragazzo dagli occhi dorati.   
«Sì, esatto.» rispose l'interessato rimandando la palla indietro, che venne immediatamente afferrata da un energico Bokuto.   
«Fammi qualche alzata, allora!»   
Ciò che accadde in seguito fu abbastanza confusionario.   
Akaashi valutò fortunatamente come Bokuto riuscisse seriamente a schiacciare ogni alzata, dalle più alte alle più basse, dalle più precise alle meno. Il lato negativo? Lui, contrariamente, pareva non aver mai giocato neanche per sbaglio.   
Ricordava di avere una forte precisione, o comunque di cavarsela, ma a quanto parte il tempo l'aveva portata via con sé.   
Sarebbe stato impossibile negare quanto ciò lo stesse innervosendo.   
_Com'è possibile dimenticare tutto assieme?_  
Strinse frustrato i pugni, in seguito all'ennesima alzata completamente scoordinata e caotica.   
«Perché pensi io abbia chiesto a te di giocare con me, Akaashi?» si sentì Kōtarō, ai cui occhi il crescente malessere del compagno non era sfuggito.   
L'altro si girò e lo guardò: «Perché sono il primo che hai visto in quel momento..?»  
Bokuto parve sobbalzare, scuotendo velocemente le mani come a ripararsi:   
«No! Cioè sì, ma non esattamente!» esclamò repentinamente «il destino ha voluto che tu ti trovassi lì, essendo ben consapevole del nostro rapporto.»  
Keiji gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso:   
«...eh?»  
«Nella pallavolo, chiaramente, tecnica ed esperienza hanno un certo spessore, ma la chiave della vittoria si trova in altro. "Allora in cosa, Bokuto-senpai??" mi vorrai chiedere...»  
«-non ti avrei mai chiamato così.»  
«Non è questo il punto! La chiave, in questo sport, sta nella squadra. Nella collaborazione, nella fiducia reciproca, nell'empatia tra giocatori.» parlò orgogliosamente, con gli occhi che splendevano di energia «...e nessuno, in nessuna squadra, ha ciò che abbiamo io e te.»   
Il cuore di Akaashi perse un battito.   
Non tutti hanno un'amicizia così duratura, ecco cosa intende. Non viaggiare con la mente.  
Grazie ad una potentissima forza, o debolezza, riuscì ad accantonare quel pensiero.   
La speranza ed il buon umore del più grande lo contagiarono immediatamente, facendogli tornare la voglia di giocare. Raccolse la palla da terra, lanciandola immediatamente al compagno.   
«Ricominciamo.»  
  
Non sapeva se fosse merito dell'altro e delle sue parole, o delle proprie capacità necessitanti più tempo per risvegliarsi, ma i tiri andarono man a mano migliorandosi.   
Quando arrivava il momento di alzare il pallone, in quel preciso quanto sfuggente ed estremamente lungo istante, nel corvino si svegliava una spiccata ragione.   
Qual era l'azione più utile, al momento? Cosa avrebbe comportato? Secondo la posizione dell'ace, quale altezza è la più opportuna?   
A questa insolita calma, poi, univa la propria conoscenza del maggiore. Data l'atmosfera, la situazione e l'andamento del gioco, Akaashi riusciva a prevedere con un'importante affidabilità le azioni del compagno.   
Fece progressi in pochissimo tempo.   
Dopo l'ennesima schiacciata olimpionica, Bokuto non si trattenne dall'esultare:   
«Hey, hey, hey! Hai visto Akaashi?? Cosa abbiamo fatto??» disse, girandosi a guardarlo fieramente «Quei due gatti non avranno possibilità di vincita, neppure minima!»  
L'interessato ridacchiò, asciugandosi la fronte imperlata di sudore. Non ricordava che la pallavolo fosse uno sport così divertente.   
«Hai ragione, Bokuto-san. Fantastico.»  
  
I due si dovettero salutare poco dopo, data l'ora che si era fatta. Akaashi quasi si sentì ringiovanire: come quando, da bambino, prendevi a giocare e perdevi totalmente la cognizione del tempo.   
In seguito ad un ulteriore riso gasato del più grande, il corvino prese ad allontanarsi, con un indelebile ma sottile sorriso stampato sul viso.   
_Già, un rapporto estremamente speciale_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso che il genuinamente puro rapporto che la bokuaka ha sia uno dei soggetti di cui amo maggiormente scrivere, I mean, look at them.  
> Questi capitoli iniziali saranno abbastanza "corti", tuttavia man a mano che la storia si evolverà aumenteranno di lunghezza quanto di contenuti. Spero la storia stia iniziando a catturare la vostra attenzione. :)  
> Prossimo aggiornamento: 11/09.  
> -H.


	4. Gufi vs Gatti.

Quella sera stessa sera, Keiji ricevette un messaggio dal suo migliore amico.   
"Giovedì ci sarà la partita, tieniti pronto!"  
A cui il minore rispose con un semplice "Chiaramente." privo di qualsiasi emoji o altro segno di eccitazione.   
Non era sicuro di aver raggiunto il livello dei due del Nekoma, anzi era sicuro di non averlo fatto. Tuttavia, aveva un buon presentimento che gli alloggiava sul petto, probabilmente infondato.   
Sospirò, iniziando a sistemare tutto il materiale scolastico che gli sarebbe servito il giorno successivo.   
  
Il tempo parve mettere il turbo, e quei due giorni che li separavano dallo "scontro" volarono come nulla.   
La mattina del giorno prescelto Akaashi stava quasi dimenticando di avere quell'incontro, nonostante anche il giorno precedente si fosse "allenato" con il suo amico. Tuttavia, durante il tragitto verso scuola, come colpito improvvisamente da un fulmine, se ne ricordò.   
Sentì un leggero formicolio sulle mani, che sfregò tra di loro. Cos'era quel nervosismo, adesso?   
Essendo realisti, chiaramente non erano a livello dei due del "liceo avversario", i quali praticavano lo sport ufficialmente, nonostante Bokuto battesse di gran lunga Kuroo.   
Ma se non potevano contare sulla pratica e sull'esperienza, cos'altro potevano utilizzare..?   
" _...La chiave, in questo sport, sta nella squadra. Nella collaborazione, nella fiducia reciproca, nell'empatia tra giocatori_ ".   
  
Quel pomeriggio, la palestra del Nekoma era libera. Gli allenamenti erano saltati a causa dell'assenza dell'allenatore, il quale aveva quindi deciso di dare ai propri allievi un giorno di riposo. O almeno a tutti meno che a due di loro, a quanto pareva.   
Quando arrivarono, di primo pomeriggio, trovarono i loro avversari già pronti ad aspettarli.   
Kenma, un ragazzo non troppo alto, sempre con lo sguardo abbassato e tra le mani un videogioco, stava alzando alcuni palloni al compagno, Kuroo, il quale era carico come non mai: già si vedeva vincente su Kōtarō, impaziente di ottenere questa sua tanto attesa "gloria".   
Non appena i due del Fukurodani furono adocchiati, Tetsuro si fermò, bloccando il pallone tra le mani.   
«Allora? Posticipare la vostra sconfitta non la annullerà!» esordì, ottenendo come risultato un Bokuto non esitante a rispondergli a tono.   
«Come anticipare la vostra perdita non la renderà meno dolorosa.» affermò, prima di accelerare il passo verso gli spogliatoi, già fremente "Forza Akaashi, facciamogli vedere di che pasta siamo fatti!"  
L'interessato, che era stato fino ad allora in silenzio, non poté fare altro se non rilasciare un lieve sospiro, sempre più sbalordito dalla quantità di energia contenuta in quel singolo liceale. Fece un cenno d'assenso col capo, seguendolo con calma.   
Nello spogliatoio Bokuto era davvero impaziente: non riusciva a stare fermo, neppure mentre si cambiava, e fortunatamente questo specifico aspetto distrasse il moretto dall'esposizione esplicita del corpo dell'altro ai suoi occhi.   
Costui sentiva il nervosismo salire, e con esso quel senso di estrema razionalità che, stranamente, vi conseguiva.   
  
I due più grandi, Kuroo e Bokuto, lanciarono una moneta per decidere a chi spettasse quale campo e chi dovesse iniziare, mentre Akaashi poteva chiaramente sentire lo sguardo, indagatore, di Kenma su di sé. Date le non particolari caratteristiche fisiche di quest'ultimo, non era difficile immaginare come la sua principale arma fosse l'intelletto. Tuttavia, vi era una domanda: che tipo di intelletto sfruttava? Sapeva predire le azioni degli avversari? Saper sfruttare ogni azione al massimo? O saper tirare dai suoi compagni il massimo?   
Immediatamente il corvino si appuntò a mente di stare attento a lui.  
  
La "squadra" di Bokuto ed Akaashi dovette iniziare per prima.   
Sul tabellone dei punti, furono riportati i nomi. "Gufi VS Gatti". Per niente scelti da Kōtarō, assolutamente.   
  
Gli fu passata la palla, e si mise sul fondo.   
Era raro giocare a pallavolo due contro due, e sicuramente diverso dalla normalità. Si dovevano trovare altre tattiche.  
Akaashi pensò velocemente a chi mirare: occupare l'alzatore con una battuta sarebbe stato comodo, ma allo stesso tempo rischioso; Kenma era posto vicino la linea del campo, ed un minimo errore sarebbe stato abbastanza per sbagliare traiettoria e concedere loro un punto.   
No, la tattica migliore consisteva nel fare una battuta illusoria, mandando la palla sul fondo del campo, centralmente: le posizioni chiaramente strategiche dei due si sarebbero infrante, e sarebbe risultato anche più difficile riprendere la palla e posizionarla correttamente. Inoltre, il rischio di mandarla fuori era minore.   
Sì, come inizio poteva andare.   
  
Palleggiò un paio di volte per terra, prima di alzare il pallone ed effettuare una battuta discretamente precisa e non esageratamente forte o veloce.   
Riuscì a prendere, seppur con un leggero margine di errore, il punto previsto, mobilitando immediatamente i due giocatori avversari.   
Kenma, parzialmente sorpreso ma non scioccato dal colpo del corvino, si posizionò attentamente in modo da alzare più comodamente possibile al compagno, il quale schizzò immediatamente verso la palla, riuscendo ad indirizzarla verso il proprio alzatore. Erano quasi in seconda linea, ma non eccessivamente vicini alla rete. Un pallonetto sarebbe stato impossibile da effettuare.   
In una manciata di secondi, questa fu rimandata verso l'altro campo, dove un fremente Bokuto l'attendeva famelico.   
Scattante come non mai, e quasi ribaltandosi su se stesso, fece tornare la palla in aria, indirizzandola nuovamente al suo compagno, più vicino alla rete.   
Lì il tempo prese a rallentare.   
  
Akaashi era abbastanza vicino per fare una qualsivoglia finta, ma ciò appariva troppo scontato per non essere sospettato da una persona come Kenma. Il punto forte stesso di Bokuto stava nelle schiacciate, dunque poteva benissimo concentrarsi per servirgli la palla nella posizione perfetta, così da concedergli l'opportunità di schiacciare il più forte possibile.   
Rivolse uno sguardo al proprio ace, e quasi lo sentì leggergli nel pensiero. Dopo un impercettibile cenno di assenso, gli servì la palla: non troppo in alto, né eccessivamente vicina alla rete.   
Bokuto spiccò un salto atletico, mettendo tutta la forza che possedeva in quella schiacciata, e concedendosi per questo una traiettoria meno pericolosa. Kuroo immediatamente si pose a muro, saltando e stupendo notevolmente il corvino per quella prontezza di riflessi ed agilità, che concesse ai "gatti" un meritato punto.   
Kōtarō riservò un mezzo ringhio all'avversario, stringendo una mano in un pugno. Quest'ultimo gli fece una smorfia.   
  
Keiji decise di studiare meglio la situazione, provando a testare la migliore tipologia di tiro, di alzata, di battuta e recezione, così cedendo di conseguenza un po' di punti agli opponenti, senza mai rimanere eccessivamente indietro.  
Bokuto sembrava non esaurire mai le energie né l'entusiasmo, contagiando anche il compagno, seppur non lo facesse notare.   
Il tabellone dei punti segnava 4-5, ed Akaashi sembrava aver sviluppato, più o meno, un'idea del metodo di gioco dei due del Nekoma.   
  
La battuta era di questi ultimi, e fu il turno di Kenma.   
Sicuramente le sue battute erano meno potenti, ma era praticamente certo avrebbe giocato d'astuzia; non inaspettatamente, la traiettoria del suo colpo risultò perfettamente studiata e difficile da recepire.   
Certamente una mossa rilevante, ma non abbastanza per demolire l'esperienza di Bokuto, il quale immediatamente la rimandò al compagno, che si era avvicinato leggermente alla rete.   
  
_Il trucco per fare punto è non rivelarne la presenza_.  
  
Egli rilanciò un'occhiata a Kōtarō, il quale lo riguardò e fece un minimo cenno d'assenso. Costui spiccò un salto ancora più alto, emanando un urlo mentre muoveva il braccio per schiacciare.   
Non toccò nulla.   
Mentre la totalità dell'attenzione era rivolta sull'ace, Keiji cambiò traiettoria e fece un "pallonetto" leggermente più allungato, precisamente dall'altra parte della rete, per cui nemmeno Kenma fece in tempo a sbilanciarsi ed avvicinarsi all'oggetto.   
Bokuto atterrò confuso. Era stato appena usato...come _esca_?   
L'avversario più grande guardo il pallone rotolare: _aveva appena usato Bokuto come_..?   
Kozume si passò una mano tra i capelli, spostandoli leggermente verso l'indietro.   
_Sarebbe stato impossibile prevedere quel pallonetto: nemmeno sapeva il riccio fosse capace di farlo. Inoltre, i suoi movimenti erano stati estremamente e perfettamente identici ai precedenti. Quel ragazzo lavorava d'astuzia per compensare l'oggettiva mancanza di esperienza._  
«Akaashiii! Perché l'hai fatto?!» si sentì quindi un quasi demoralizzato Kōtarō, mentre si girava verso il compagno.   
«Data la potenza delle tue schiacciate e la tua esperienza sarebbe stato un suicidio lasciarti scoperto, specialmente data la forza che stavi per mettere in quel colpo. Mi hai aperto un varco, Bokuto-san.» rispose prontamente lui, cercando di farlo tornare fieramente energico come prima. Sospettava una reazione del genere da parte sua.  
L'interessato parve riflettere per un attimo su quelle parole, probabilmente concentrandosi solo su "la potenza delle tue schiacciate", prima di gonfiare il petto:   
«Chiaramente! Sono un avversario troppo temibile ed esperto per essere ignorato, e data la mia astuzia ho sacrificato una schiacciata per la squadra!»  
«...come se poi l'idea fosse stata sua...» si sentì mormorare Kuroo.  
  
La partita continuò con sempre nuovi punti, prima di una e poi dell'altra squadra, in modo disordinato.   
Akaashi stava riuscendo a sfruttare quell'insolita calma che sentiva addosso per tirare il meglio dal proprio compagno, che reagiva sempre meglio ogni tal volta che segnavano. Vi era un equilibrio, tra i due, imparagonabile.   
Il corvino si sentì "in svantaggio" solo quando iniziò ad accusare la stanchezza, non essendo abituato a quel tipo di sforzi.   
Si ripetè a mente di rimanere concentrato, lanciando uno sguardo al punteggio. 15 a 17 per loro.   
Deglutì, asciugandosi con un braccio il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte. Non doveva far trasparire nulla, o gli occhi estremamente attenti di Kenma l'avrebbero notato e sfruttato.  
  
Avevano entrambi raggiunto di 22 punti quando la situazione divenne leggermente pesante per il corvino.   
Gli arti si rifiutavano di collaborare e sembravano fatti di piombo, impossibili da muovere: doveva in qualche modo riuscire a sfruttare una tattica implicante il minimo movimento da parte propria, e magari utilizzarne una maggiormente incentrata sull'altro, che pareva avere una riserva infinita di carica.   
" _Come diamine fa._ " fu il primo pensiero che venne in mente al minore.   
Toccava agli avversari battere.   
  
Kuroo alzò la palla maestosamente, spiccando poi un salto e colpendo l'oggetto con un'importante forza.  
Prese la rete.   
Bokuto non si limitò nel schernire l'avversario per quell'errore, e così ricevendo qualche insulto in cambio, in seguito preparandosi a servire.   
Ad Akaashi parve quasi più concentrato del solito, e la battuta che fece fu di una maestria spaventosa: potenza e velocità erano massime, così come la precisione. Kenma provò a toccarla, ma la palla schizzò fuori dal campo.   
Un punto facile.   
  
Erano ormai al match-point, ed Akaashi aveva il pallone in mano. Lo fece rimbalzare un paio di volte sul terreno, stringendolo quindi tra le mani.   
Si preparò a servire, colpendo l'oggetto e mandandolo completamente fuoricampo. Emise un grugnito minimo ed infastidito, conficcando le unghie nei palmi.   
«Hey, Akaashi! Andiamo, ci manca solo un punto per farli neri!» parlò Bokuto, ben consapevole delle sensazioni del minore, il quale non era abituato a tutto ciò.   
L'interessato annuì, contagiato da quell'espressione sempre energica ed entusiasta.   
Kuroo servì, generando un colpo potente ma impreciso, che consentì al minore di toccare palla, mandandola però nell'altro campo.   
«Argh, scusa!» esordì, rimettendosi in posizione.   
Kenma elegantemente alzò per il proprio compagno, permettendogli di creare una schiacciata notevolmente forte. Bokuto ed Akaashi saltarono a muro, non riuscendo però a bloccare completamente il pallone, che venne sbalzato lateralmente, nel campo, con meno potenza.   
Mentre tornava a terra, il corvino allungò un braccio, colpendo il pallone ancora in aria con la base del polso, e così riuscendo a rimandarlo nel campo avversario. Fu un gesto totalmente istintivo che la precisione ne risentì.

La scena parve rallentare, ed il tiro sembrava totalmente fuoricampo.   
Kenma strabuzzò gli occhi e con dei riflessi felini si lanciò verso la palla, riuscendo a sfiorarla solo inutilmente, poiché questa era ormai già caduta sulla linea.  
Il punto era del Fukurodani, o meglio, dei "Gufi". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il primo approccio alla pallavolo del nostro adorabile Akaashi liceale, commovente.  
> Vorrei fare una piccola precisazione: so che un solo set di pallavolo può non risultare effettivamente così stancante, tuttavia essendo una partita due-contro-due, i movimenti richiesti sono praticamente doppi, e così anche l'energia necessaria. Ecco perché la stanchezza accusata è maggiore, specialmente nel fisico non allenato di Akaashi.
> 
> Ricordate di "iscrivervi" alla mia Dashboard per rimanere sempre aggiornati sui futuri aggiornamenti, e di farmi sapere cosa pensate dei vari capitoli tramite un commento. :)  
> Alla prossima~  
> -H.


	5. Attrazione

La palla rotolò silenziosa sul suolo, lasciando tutti, compreso Akaashi, col fiato sospeso. Non solo la velocità di riflessi del corvino, che era riuscito a strappare a morsi un punto agli avversari, fu notevole, ma anche l'attenzione di Kenma nel comprendere che il colpo sarebbe stato interno al campo.

Quell'innaturale silenzio che si era creato fu improvvisamente interrotto da Bokuto, il quale emanò un urlo carico di orgoglio e fierezza, stringendo i pugni in segno di vittoria.  
«Abbiamo vinto!» Esordì, andando verso il compagno e sollevandolo in un abbraccio scomposto per l'appena avvenuta vittoria.   
L'altro, con la fronte imperlata di sudore ed il fiato pesante, si fece sollevare dal più grande, ancora non totalmente conscio di cosa fosse accaduto.   
Bokuto continuò indisturbato a scuoterlo e sollevarlo per un altro paio di volte, lasciandolo poi per rinfacciare la loro vittoria ai due del Nekoma.   
«Di cosa sa la sconfitta? Perché la gloria ha un sapore magnifico!» esclamò, ingigantendo il tutto, come suo solito.«Oh, non parlarne come se fossero i nazionali! E quello era solo un set!» rispose prontamente Kuroo, lanciando all'amico un occhiata di fuoco.   
«Tutte scuse!» ribatté Bokuto, facendo una linguaccia di rimando.Immediatamente, l'altro aveva preso a richiedere una rivincita, ma tutta quella confusione che stavano provocando fu bloccata dalla voce di Kenma:   
«Non abbiamo tempo per un altro set, tra pochi minuti la scuola chiuderà e teoricamente non saremmo autorizzati nemmeno a stare qui.» disse, con calma e con un tono di voce talmente basso da far sembrare impossibile il suo aver bloccato le urla di Bokuto e Kuroo.Akaashi, dal suo canto, annuì semplicemente al suo "avversario", seguendo Kōtarō mentre si avviava, sempre pavoneggiandosi, verso lo spogliatoio. I due del Nekoma rimasero indietro.

Dopo essersi cambiati, ed esser stati raggiunti dagli altri, lasciarono il liceo. Durante il tragitto, inizialmente, i due più grandi continuarono a battibeccarsi continuamente, lasciando Kenma ed Akaashi in "disparte".  
Quest'ultimi ne approfittarono per fare due parole, nonostante il biondino non sembrasse troppo loquace, anzi: fargli dire due parole sembrava un'impresa.«Giocavi a pallavolo?» gli domandò improvvisamente costui, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
«Sì, alle medie. Ricoprivo il ruolo di alzatore.» gli rispose il corvino. «Tu sei nella squadra del Nekoma, giusto?» L'altro annuì «Ho iniziato a giocare per Kuroo.»  
Akaashi fece cenno di aver compreso, volgendo lo sguardo al proprio migliore amico, il quale ciacolava indisturbato con il ragazzo dai capelli color pece. 

La felicità che aveva visto nei suoi occhi quando il pallone aveva toccato terra, segnando il punto definitivo, era imparagonabile a qualsiasi altra emozione avesse mai incontrato. Era quel tipo di felicità che ti crea una dipendenza, un bisogno costante di provarla ancora una volta.

_Avrà mai guardato qualcuno, con quello sguardo?_

Il corvino stava per scivolare lentamente nei propri pensieri, ma lo sguardo attento di Kenma su di sé pareva bruciare. Sfarfallò leggermente le palpebre, girandosi verso quest'ultimo giusto in tempo per non esser beccato dallo stesso Bokuto a fissarlo. Costui, infatti, si volse verso i minori assieme a Kuroo.  
«Accompagno Kenma a casa, quindi giriamo qui. Ci vediamo.» disse quest'ultimo, sorridendo e facendo cenno ai due con una mano, allontanandosi poi seguito dal biondino. 

Bokuto ed Akaashi proseguirono la loro strada tranquillamente ed in silenzio, almeno per i primi sette secondi. Poi il maggiore prese a parlare.   
«Comunque sei stato grande, Akaashi! Da dove hai preso quei riflessi? Non credevo fosse possibile averne!»L'interessato fece un mezzo sorriso, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Era sicuro di esser riuscito ad effettuare quel colpo unicamente grazie ad una spiccata fortuna, ma preferì non dirlo ad alta voce: voleva godersi quegli sguardi carichi di stima che l'altro gli stava mandando.  
_Chiaramente, tra **migliori amici** questo è normalissimo._

Ebbene sì, erano ormai mesi che il corvino vedeva il proprio amico in modo diverso, sotto una luce più diffusa e dolce, dalle note romantiche, ma si ostinava a pensare fosse solo un'ulteriore evoluzione della loro amicizia. Sì, non poteva essere nient'altro.

«Dovresti davvero ricominciare a giocare a pallavolo. Io e te saremmo il fulcro vincente della squadra!» continuò ininterrotto il più grande.   
Akaashi ci rifletté seriamente, indirettamente attratto da quella gioia che aveva captato negli occhi dell'altro quando avevano vinto. E pensare che non aveva segnato nemmeno lui, quel punto.   
Ricordava di divertirsi con la pallavolo, ma non abbastanza da spingerlo a continuare anche al liceo.

_Perché non ricominciare?_

Inoltre, avrebbe avuto l'occasione di spendere ancor più tempo assieme a Bokuto, anche più di quanto già non passassero assieme.  
Scosse la testa in risposta, nonostante avesse un lieve sorriso che gli marcava le labbra.  
«Ci sarebbe troppo contrasto tra me e gli altri, anche rispetto ai primini.»  
Kōtarō smise di camminare immediatamente, guardando Akaashi dritto negli occhi:   
«Sei matto, per caso?! Hai già dimenticato la partita che hai appena giocato, e vinto?»   
Il corvino, che si era fermato a sua volta ed aveva girato lo sguardo, confuso, sul più grande, fece spallucce. «Fortuna del principiante.»  
«Ne sei davvero così sicuro?» domandò improvvisamente l'altro, stupendo il minore per il suo non star ulteriormente insistendo. Ottenne come risposta un cenno d'assenso.   
Un sorriso furbo quanto provocatorio si formò quindi sul suo volto, mentre allungava un braccio ed indicava Keiji, prima di parlare:   
«Provalo!» esordì. Quando l'interessato gli mandò un ulteriore sguardo interrogatorio, prese a spiegare:  
«Se dici che è stato tutto un colpo di fortuna, allora il divario tra te e gli altri giocatori dovrà essere esplicito già dai primi giorni di prova nel club-»   
Akaashi lo interruppe: «Oh, non pensarci nemmeno!»   
«Ma come? Non eri così sicuro delle tue parole?» lo provocò Bokuto. Diamine, gli anni di amicizia con Kuroo si vedevano chiaramente.

Keiji lo guardò per un istante. Se avesse ceduto così a quella provocazione, si sarebbe ritrovato a dover prender parte al club, subendo anche gli eco di "te l'avevo detto!" da parte di Bokuto, in quanto era consapevole di non esser messo così male per quanto riguardava la pallavolo.   
No, non aveva né tempo né voglia di impegnarsi così, già era abbastanza pieno di pensieri.   
Stava per ribattere fermamente quando, come un flash, quella felicità che aveva visto negli occhi dell'altro s'impossessò della sua mente. Come se ve ne fosse stato contagiato, un pensiero gli balzò in mente:   
"voglio sapere cosa si prova."   
Deglutì, improvvisamente non più così titubante all'idea di iscriversi a quel club.

«Bene.» affermò «Farò i giorni di prova per il club, ma se il divario è eccessivo, mollo tutto.»   
Bokuto sorrise vittorioso: «Perfetto! Ai prossimi allenamenti verrai con me, e domani chiedi per l'iscrizione in segreteria.»   
L'altro annuì, riprendendo a camminare. Dopo poco si dovettero separare.   
«Ci vediamo domani, Akaashi!» lo salutò il maggiore.   
«A domani, Bokuto-san.» parlò decisamente in modo più tranquillo il corvino.

Non appena voltò l'angolo, poté sentire il più grande esclamare un «Non perdo mai, in nessun ambito!» tutto orgoglioso, prendendo ad avviarsi mentre canticchiava il tifo che solitamente gli era rivolto durante le partite.   
Il minore non riuscì a trattenere una risata; quel ragazzo era proprio _singolare_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate se il capitolo è un po’ spoglio, ma si tratta di una transizione necessaria per la storia. :(  
> Al prossimo aggiornamento!  
> -H.


	6. L'inizio della fine.

Il sole, durante la mattina del giorno seguente, parve prendere più tempo possibile per sorgere, pigramente.   
Akaashi era sotto le coperte, col capo coperto da queste ultime, in dormiveglia. Il cuscino sembrava più morbido e caldo, e quasi sentiva un sonno superiore al solito, in quel momento.   
Sì, sarebbe rimasto volentieri a letto quella mattina. E ci stava anche pensando seriamente, quando la voce di sua madre lo risvegliò.   
Sospirò inerme, abbandonando quel suo nido di tepore e tranquillità per affrontare un'ulteriore giornata all'insegna del chiasso.   
  
Quel giorno avrebbe anche dovuto far richiesta in segreteria per il club di pallavolo, si ripeté a mente, mentre camminava con tranquillità verso la scuola.  
Altri dieci minuti di pace, e poi incontrò Bokuto e Kuroo; i due stavano parlando di qualche scemenza, come loro tipico, ma parevano profondamente coinvolti nella conversazione. Non abbastanza, però, da non notare Akaashi.   
Fu salutato energicamente da entrambi, e quietamente si unì a loro. Presto, ricominciarono il loro dibattito, chiaramente includendo anche il corvino:  
«Akaashi, per favore, spiega a questo gatto squilibrato che i cereali si mettono DOPO il latte, e non viceversa!» esclamò infatti Bokuto. L'interessato non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che, immediatamente, il ragazzo del Nekoma prese parola:   
«Certo che no, strambo di un gufo! Prima si mettono i cereali, e solo dopo il latte, in modo che li ammorbidisca!»  
«Ma così si forma solo una pappetta.» ribatté il ragazzo dagli occhi dorati, prima di voltarsi verso Akaashi «Forza, diglielo anche tu.»  
Il preso in causa aveva adesso gli sguardi di entrambi addosso, e sapeva di poter scatenare una guerra all'ultimo sangue con la propria risposta.   
«Non ci ho mai pensato, sinceramente.» parlottò, in modo da rimanere neutrale.   
«Ahh, ciò non cambia il tuo essere nel torto, Kurobro.» aggiunse Bokuto, beccandosi così ulteriori ribattimenti dall'interessato.  
Keiji sospirò in silenzio: aveva fallito nel tentativo di placare i due.   
  
Il corvino riuscì a liberarsi di quel discorso una volta arrivati dinnanzi le porte del liceo, ove si dovettero separare.   
Erano arrivati con qualche minuto di anticipo, dunque per Akaashi, accompagnato indelebilmente da Bokuto, non vi furono problemi nel recarsi dapprima in segreteria, in modo da far domanda per il club di pallavolo.   
Kōtarō, dietro di lui, sembrava un bambino cui stavano per comprare dei dolci o un giocattolo nuovo.   
La segretaria si allontanò un secondo, tornando dopo nemmeno due minuti: la domanda era stata accolta, e Keiji avrebbe potuto utilizzare un paio di "lezioni di prova", quando preferiva, prima di iscriversi ufficialmente.   
Sotto insistenza del maggiore, e con già quel senso di nervosismo ed ansia che mai pareva abbandonarlo, avrebbe iniziato il pomeriggio stesso.   
  
Non fu sicuramente inaspettata la presenza del più grande, entusiasta come non mai, fuori dalla classe di Akaashi non appena le lezioni terminarono.   
Gli fece un paio di domande del tipo: "Non sei emozionato?", ed ogni tanto se ne uscì anche con un: "Vedrai come sono forte!", prima che arrivassero in palestra.   
Si cambiarono velocemente, e già negli spogliatoi Bokuto presentò al minore alcuni suoi compagni di squadra, come Yamato Sarukui o Haruki Komi. Raggiunsero poi tutti gli altri.  
  
La sala da ginnastica era abbastanza grande e luminosa, divisa da una rete già montata, ai cui lati sostavano due carrelli ricolmi di palloni. Sul lato destro del campo, in riga, stavano in piedi i restanti giocatori, di tutti e tre gli anni. Dinnanzi a loro, il coach Yamiji.   
Tutt'attorno al campo vi erano alcuni "piani rialzati", con delle ringhiere grigie, su cui si posizionava il tifo, ed alle volte anche alcune liceali che eventualmente assistevano agli allenamenti.   
Accanto al coach, sedevano due ragazze: una aveva i capelli di un castano molto chiaro, raccolti in una coda ed enfatizzanti il suo sguardo dolce; l'altra, invece, aveva i capelli morbidamente sciolti e lunghi fino alle spalle, di un leggero color rame. Dovevano essere le manager.   
Presto, Akaashi scoprì i loro nomi: Kaori Suzumeda e Yukie Shirofuku.   
  
Il coach non perse tempo, ed introdusse immediatamente il nuovo arrivato alla squadra:  
«Il giovane Akaashi frequenterà gli allenamenti solo per due sessioni, essendo di prova. Starà poi a lui decidere se continuare o meno. Avendo maggiormente esperienza nel ruolo di alzatore, giocherà come tale. Adesso non perdiamo tempo, e iniziamo col riscaldamento.»  
Dopo un generale "sissignore!", i vari ragazzi iniziarono a correre.   
  
Un ragazzo dai capelli di un biondo spento e gli occhi di un grigio molto particolare si avvicinò durante la corsa, presentandosi. Si chiamava Akinori Konoha e frequentava il terzo anno.   
Sembrava gentile, come tutti gli altri d'altronde, e ciò riuscì a rilassare leggermente i nervi del povero Keiji; era sì consapevole di saper fare qualcosa in termini di pallavolo, ma temeva di essere seriamente troppo inferiore agli altri. In tal caso, sarebbe stato quasi imbarazzante anche lasciare il corso.   
Quando il riscaldamento finì, il corvino aveva conosciuto completamente la squadra; il problema era ora ricordare tutti quei nomi.   
  
L'allenamento non fu male, e principalmente singolare: dapprima si concentrarono sulla ricezione, poi sulle schiacciate ed alzate. Facevano a turni, così che ognuno avesse la possibilità di allenarsi sotto più aspetti possibile.   
In breve: le schiacciate di Bokuto erano spaventose, e probabilmente più potenti del solito "per fare bella figura dinnanzi ad Akaashi", ed il loro libero, Komi, aveva un talento non irrilevante. La squadra sapeva coordinarsi bene, e nemmeno i primini parevano disorientati in quell'ambiente sconosciuto. Insomma, era un team di un certo spessore.   
Keiji si ritrovò ad effettuare delle ottime alzate per essere la prima volta che giocava con quei ragazzi, ed a dimostrarsi non una cima nelle ricezioni.   
Fu subito consolato, però, dato che "le ricezioni sono il peggio della pallavolo", a detta di Akinori.   
  
Non c'era comunque dubbio su come la presenza, più che la tecnica, di Akaashi riuscisse a potenziare e perfezionare ulteriormente gli attacchi di Bokuto: quando stava per saltare, costui infatti lanciava uno sguardo al minore, che pareva leggergli nel pensiero, ed effettuava l'alzata più consona al momento.   
La prima volta che lo fecero, la squadra rimase col fiato sospeso.   
  
_La minaccia che già Kōtarō rappresentava in campo appariva ora ancora più pericolosa._  
  
Keiji si dimostrò anche abbastanza abile nelle schiacciate, nonostante mancasse di esperienza e forse di un minimo di tecnica.   
In conclusione, il divario con i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra c'era, inevitabilmente, ma non era eccessivo. Il corvino si sentì davvero sollevato da ciò.   
  
Ebbero una pausa di qualche minuto, poi si sarebbero divisi in due squadre ed avrebbero giocato una "partita amichevole".   
" _Solo vedendo il tuo alleato come un nemico è possibile conoscerlo a fondo._ " aveva spiegato il coach.   
Akaashi si asciugò il sudore con un asciugamano, e bevve un po' d'acqua. Doveva seriamente lavorare sulla resistenza.   
«Ehi, Akaashi.» si sentì chiamare «te la sei proprio cavata per essere il tuo primo allenamento.»  
Akinori lo guardava con un sorriso gentile sul volto, seguito da Komi ed un terzo ragazzo, Onaga credeva si chiamasse.   
L'interessato ringraziò con un cenno del capo ed un lieve sorriso. Avrebbe aggiunto anche qualcosa, ma fu interrotto dal piombare di Bokuto nella conversazione:   
«Vero? Akaashi è bravissimo! E pensare che ho dovuto sfruttare la mia più fine astuzia per convincerlo a venire.» parve vantarsi.   
«Certo Bokuto-san, certo.» mormorò il corvino, guardando il maggiore con uno sguardo che dedicava solo a lui. Involontariamente ed indirettamente, gli occhi parvero brillargli.   
«La tua più fine astuzia?» fece eco Komi.   
«Cos'hai fatto? Gli hai chiesto se volesse partecipare con un "per favore" a fine frase?» completò Akinori, ridendo e battendo il cinque al suo compagno.   
Nemmeno Keiji riuscì a trattenere una risata quando Bokuto replicò indignato, mettendo sempre troppa enfasi nelle sue parole.   
_Sì, probabilmente si sarebbe trovato bene in questa squadra_.  
  
Dopo ancora una mezz'ora, l'allenamento era finito.   
Akaashi era a pezzi, e temeva che le gambe lo abbandonassero durante il tragitto verso casa: non aveva mai corso da un lato all'altro per così tanto tempo, nemmeno durante gli allenamenti di pallavolo alle medie.   
Alla fine, Bokuto aveva insistito affinché il corvino fosse nella sua stessa squadra, e nonostante qualche minimo errore dovuto ad una mancata esperienza con gli altri, da parte di Keiji, riuscirono a battere i loro "avversari".   
Sta volta, però, Bokuto non sorrise come quando erano contro il Nekoma.   
  
Keiji aveva appena finito di vestirsi quando fu chiamato proprio dal più grande. Salutò velocemente tutti quanti, incamminandosi con l'altro verso l'uscita della palestra.   
Stavano per lasciare il liceo, quando un paio di ragazze richiamarono l'attenzione del maggiore. Avevano entrambe i capelli legati ed un'espressione dolce ed idolatrante, esplicitamente dedicata al ragazzo dagli occhi color miele.   
«Bokuto-sama!» Lo chiamarono, con una voce eccessivamente civettuola per i gusti di Akaashi. La prima delle due continuò:   
«Bokuto-sama, ci dispiace non aver potuto assistere agli allenamenti di oggi.»  
Poi prese la seconda:   
«Siamo rimaste bloccate nei nostri per troppo tempo a causa delle primine.» Parve giustificarsi.   
Dovevano frequentare il secondo anno, ipotizzò Akaashi, dato il loro comportamento ed anche il loro aspetto fisico.   
Kōtarō riservò per loro un sorriso smagliante:   
«Hey hey hey! Non preoccupatevi, gli allenamenti non sono mica finiti!»  
Fece una pausa, e per un attimo parve scurirsi in volto. Ciò venne facilmente ignorato dalle due ragazze.   
Keiji si aspettava di essere introdotto alle due, ma il maggiore non parve curarsene, anzi.   
Sorrise ulteriormente a quei complimenti che le due gli riservarono, facendo crescere il proprio ego, già di per sé notevole.   
  
Il corvino rimase in silenzio tutto il tempo, con una fastidiosa sensazione sul fondo dello stomaco.   
_Che Bokuto fosse interessato ad una delle due, e per questo non volesse fare le presentazioni?_  
  
Dopo ulteriori minuti, i ragazzi riuscirono a riprendere il proprio cammino verso casa.   
Il minore era silenzioso, mentre l'altro si comportava normalmente.   
_"Ammesso e non concesso che io abbia ragione, non posso impedirgli di provare attrazione verso una ragazza. Non rientra nei miei diritti."_ pensò, sentendo la presa sul suo stomaco rafforzarsi.   
Provò a far finta di nulla, e così raggiunsero il punto in cui si sarebbero dovuti salutare.   
«Ci vediamo domani, Akaashi!» esclamò Bokuto normalmente, ottenendo un flebile "a domani" come risposta.   
  
_Perché il solo pensiero di Kōtarō con una di quelle ragazze gli appariva così sbagliato, così...doloroso?_


	7. Party.

Tra allenamenti, compiti, nuove amicizie ed alzate, quella settimana estremamente piena finì, e con lei la successiva.  
Nonostante il proprio orgoglio tentasse di bloccarlo, unicamente per non dare soddisfazione a Bokuto, Akaashi si iscrisse ufficialmente al club di pallavolo, dopo altre tre lezioni di prova. Il ragazzo dagli occhi dorati aveva ragione, ma non l'avrebbe detto ad alta voce.

Quel sabato, il corvino era appena tornato a casa ed aveva velocemente mangiato qualcosa di leggero per pranzo. Non aveva troppa fame.   
Di certo, non aveva sprecato tempo prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte del proprio letto, nonostante fuori vi fosse ancora il sole. Quei momenti di pace e quiete, in una vita con Bokuto come migliore amico, erano più unici che rari, e per questo sempre più piacevoli (non che Keiji non amasse la compagnia del più grande).  
Il ragazzo strofinò leggermente una guancia sul cuscino, rilasciando un sospiro delicato e rilassato al contatto con la superficie fresca e odorante di pulito. Prese poi il telefono, giocandovi in tranquillità.   
Dieci minuti, ed un messaggio si fece avanti, seguito immediatamente da altri.

Da: Bokuto-san.

«Akaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiii.»

«Stai dormendo? Sei occupato?»

«Kuroo è stato invitato ad una festa questa sera, ed ha detto di dover chiamare più gente possibile. Quindi ha pensato a me ed a te! Poi, dopo potremo rimanere da lui per la notte, ha casa libera.»

«Ci sarai, vero? Sarà uno sballo!»

«Penso sarà presente di tutto e di più...» che, nel linguaggio di Bokuto, corrispondeva ad un "ci saranno i più vari tipi di alcool, e anche qualcos'altro se chiedi alla persona giusta" «...ed è tutto offerto dal proprietario di casa.»

«Verrai, vero??»

Il corvino si prese qualche minuto per leggere la sfilza di messaggi arrivatagli, rispondendo dopo poco:

«?”Chi è il “proprietario di casa»

«Un ragazzo dello Shiratorizawa.»

A leggere quel nome Akaashi rimase stupito: la Shiratorizawa Academy era una scuola privata frequentata da coloro definiti "altolocati", facenti parte dell'élite. Non lo sorprese che questo ragazzo volesse offrire tutto.

«?Sai chi è»

«Se verrai lo scopriremo assieme. ;)»

«Dai, Akaashi!»

Un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra. Tanto, non aveva niente in programma.

«.Okay, va bene»

«Perfetto! Ti mando tutti i dettagli.»

Ed ecco che, pochi minuti dopo, il maggiore gli mandò l'indirizzo della casa in cui si sarebbe tenuta la festa.   
Non era lontana, ma di certo sarebbe stato impossibile andarvi a piedi.   
Bokuto aveva pensato anche a quello: Kuroo avrebbe portato tutti, avendo egli già la patente. Per il ritorno ci avrebbe pensato Kenma, nonostante non avesse ancora l'età "legale" per guidare.   
Ah, santo Kenma.

Si erano accordati affinché Kuroo partisse verso le 21:00 da casa sua, prendendo dapprima Kenma e Bokuto, poi Akaashi. Per sua fortuna o sfortuna, lui era quello che abitava più distante dagli altri.   
Il corvino non si preoccupò fino allo scoccare delle otto; poi, su di lui cadde un velo di nervosismo.  
Era riuscito ad ignorare il ricordo di quelle due ragazze incontrate fuori dalla palestra quel giorno per l'intero ennesimo pomeriggio, e solo in quel momento realizzò che, data la vastità di gente invitata a quella festa, la probabilità che vi fossero anche loro non era poi così bassa.

Lo sguardo che avevano rivolto a Bokuto, il tono che avevano usato, il proprio esser stato per un attimo ignorato, o dimenticato, dall'altro per via di quelle due...tutto ciò gli generava un senso di bruciore sul fondo dello stomaco, come andasse in fiamme, ed un'insolita pesantezza sul petto, nel centro.  
Ciò che più lo rammaricava, però, era l'impotenza a cui era costretto: non aveva alcun diritto di infastidirsi se Bokuto mostrava interesse nei confronti di una ragazza, e per questo non volesse presentargliela.   
"Come se lei mi potesse interessare." pensò con uno sbuffo.  
Erano amici, i due, ed entrambi ragazzi. Rivali, davanti la conquista che una ragazza poteva rappresentare.

Per distrarsi, il minore prese a vestirsi.   
Non spese molto tempo dinnanzi l'armadio, ma sicuramente ne impiegò più del solito; era il luogo che li attendeva a mettergli ansia.   
Dopo mezz'ora, aveva scelto: un paio di pantaloni neri, minimamente baggy, abbinati ad una t-shirt leggermente oversize, bianca, affinché facesse contrasto, ed una giacca bomber sopra, principalmente di decorazione, con un piccolo disegno dalle rifiniture gialle in alto a destra.  
A ciò avrebbe abbinato un paio di anfibi, o qualsiasi altro tipo di scarpe. Vi aveva già sprecato troppo tempo.   
Diede una sistemata ai propri ribelli e mossi capelli scuri come la pece, rinunciando all'idea di pettinarli o renderli in qualche modo ordinati. Un caso perso.   
Preparò velocemente uno zainetto nero con il necessario per la notte, e poté dirsi pronto. Controllando l'ora, le 21:00 precise, risultò in perfetto orario.   
Non a caso, dopo meno di mezz'ora sentì il proprio telefono squillare: gli altri erano arrivati.

Con un leggero senso di nervosismo salutò sua madre, mettendosi le scarpe ed uscendo di casa. Sulla strada dinnanzi l'ingresso, una macchina nera lucida sostava fieramente.   
Dopo aver messo lo zaino nel portabagagli, di fianco a quello di Bokuto e Kenma, entrò in auto, accomodandosi dietro, vicino a Kōtarō; ai posti davanti sedevano Kenma e Kuroo (che chiaramente guidava). 

Il primo dei tre indossava un paio di skinny neri, strappati sulle ginocchia, che gli fasciavano perfettamente le gambe allenate e scolpite, uniti ad una felpa dello stesso colore scuro da cui uscivano i bordi di una maglietta bianca. Sopra tutto ciò, portava una giacca nera.   
Kuroo, d'altro canto, indossava semplicemente un paio di jeans, leggermente morbidi, con abbinata una maglietta interamente nera ed una giacca dello stesso colore.   
Infine, Kenma, con in mano il proprio cellulare, portava una felpa decisamente oversize, rossa, su degli skinny neri e strappati.

Non appena Akaashi si richiuse lo sportello alle spalle, accomodandosi nella vettura, Kuroo esordì un "andiamo a divertirci, ora!" prima di iniziare a guidare.   
Una stranamente calma conversazione iniziò tra i presenti, e solo quando il corvino si voltò per guardare Bokuto mentre parlava, fece caso ai suoi capelli: invece dell'estrema altezza che li caratterizzava, erano adesso più abbassati, e leggermente portati all'indietro; solo alcune ciocche ribelli si posavano delicate sulla fronte di lui.  
Keiji quasi perse un battito.  
Oh mio Dio.

Doveva aver fatto un'espressione strana, perché Bokuto parve accorgersene e subito portare le mani ai capelli, nel tentativo di alzarli in qualche modo.   
«Che c'è..? Si notano così tanto..?» Domandò infatti, muovendo le mani tra la chioma. «Ho completamente finito il gel e Kuroo si è rifiutato di prestarmene!» Si lamentò poi.   
Dal posto del guidatore, l'interessato sbuffò:   
«I tuoi capelli mi ringrazieranno.»Akaashi, dal canto proprio, scosse il capo. Istintivamente, tolse delicatamente le mani del più grande dai suoi capelli, rimandando alcune ciocche ora disordinate al loro posto.  
«Sono...diversi dal solito. Ma ti stanno bene, Bokuto-san.»   
A quell'affermazione, il chiamato in causa parve illuminarsi come una lampadina, improvvisamente con più stima.   
Kuroo non perse occasione per prenderlo nuovamente in giro, scherzosamente, riportando l'attenzione su di sé.  
Tuttavia, ad Akaashi non sfuggì lo sguardo attento che Kenma aveva posato su di lui, con la coda dell'occhio. Aveva notato tutto.

Venti minuti, ed i quattro ragazzi si erano ritrovati dinnanzi una villa abbastanza isolata, con piscina esterna ed un prato da far invidia ai migliori giardini.   
Dalle finestre, leggermente aperte per il ricambio d'aria, uscivano luci colorate di tutti i tipi, unite al suono ovattato della musica. Le pareti dovevano essere isolate.   
E infatti, non appena entrarono, la musica aveva un volume quasi estremo. C'era gente già in procinto di partire in ogni angolo, gruppetti di amici che chiacchieravano, alcuni che ballavano nel centro dell'enorme salone.   
Akaashi sentì un brivido passargli per la schiena, precisamente sulla spina dorsale.   
Immediatamente, i due più grandi riconobbero alcune loro conoscenze, guidando anche i minori dietro di sé. Perfino Kenma aveva messo via il telefono.   
Akaashi arrivò ad incontrare e conoscere talmente tante persone da perdere il conto: vi erano un paio di ragazzi del Karasuno, di cui uno aveva i capelli color carota e l'altro uno sguardo estremamente cupo, qualcuno del Seijō ed altri dello stesso Nekoma e Fukurōdani.   
Solo alla fine, tramite "amicizie comuni", i quattro incontrarono il proprietario di casa: Eita Semi, un ragazzo biondo cenere, dagli occhi castani ed il fisico estremamente snello. Dietro di lui, sostava un suo compagno d'accademia, dai capelli rossi e lo sguardo inquietante quanto attento. Akaashi non sentì nemmeno il bisogno di presentarsi data la soggezione afflittagli.

Dopo relativamente poco tempo, i quattro si erano ritrovati dinnanzi la "sezione bar", ovvero il luogo in cui si trovavano tutti gli alcolici delle più varie gradazioni e tipologie.   
I due più grandi vi si stavano per tuffare, quando Bokuto fu bloccato da una ragazza.

_La stessa ragazza di quel pomeriggio, dopo l'allenamento._

Il bruciore sul fondo dello stomaco di Akaashi si fece nuovamente vivo.   
Non ascoltò la loro conversazione: c'era troppa musica ed avrebbe attratto troppa attenzione. Tentò, invece, di mostrarsi disinvolto, afferrando il bicchiere ricolmo di qualche alcolico che Kuroo gli stava innocentemente porgendo.   
Vi lanciò un'occhiata veloce, scolandone poi metà in un sorso, senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
Kenma lo guardò incuriosito, mentre Tetsurō esclamava un gasato "ohh, si inizia benissimo!", prima di imitare l'azione dell'altro, scolandosi però l'intero bicchiere.   
Paradossalmente, Akaashi fu quasi svegliato da quel senso di bruciore che gli nacque in gola, ma volgendo istintivamente lo sguardo verso il proprio migliore amico, e trovandolo ancora impegnato con quella ragazza, solo un pensiero gli venne in mente:   
"Sto seriamente rischiando di perdermi una festa per una stupida mancanza di attenzioni da parte di Kōtarō?" si disse, guardandosi poi attorno: nonostante la maggior parte delle persone fosse devastata dall'alcool, tutti parevano divertirsi estremamente, bevendo e gioendo nella loro gioventù "Anch'io voglio divertirmi così, ignaro di tutto ciò che mi aspetta oltre quella porta, oltre il limite della lucidità e della ragione. Perché non posso farlo? Chi mi sta bloccando?"   
E così, insicuro ma non curante se quella altro non fosse che tutta un'unica scusante per giustificare un estremo bisogno di distrazioni, si lasciò trasportare da Kuroo e dal suo spirito più festaiolo, mentre lo sguardo esterno di Kenma pareva esprimere disapprovazione.   
Dopo qualche minuto, furono raggiunti anche dallo stesso Bokuto, minacciato di "restare a secco" da Tetsurō.

La situazione, man a mano che il tempo andava avanti, si iniziava a fare sempre più confusa.   
Il corvino non smise di assumere alcool, in modo che lui stesso da sobrio avrebbe definito "imbarazzante", fino a che non sentì quel senso di bruciore svanire, ora sostituito da giramenti di testa e sensi di ubriachezza. In più, la presenza dei due più grandi, che tanto meglio non erano messi, non aiutò molto.   
Akaashi aveva perso il conto di quanto alcool avesse mandato giù, e non si ricordava nemmeno come fosse finito nel mezzo del salone, tra gente messa decisamente peggio di lui impegnata a ballare ed a vivere la loro miglior vita; in un momento di lucidità si sarebbe allontanato di certo, cercando un posto più isolato e tranquillo in cui divertirsi, ma era troppo preso dal momento: ballava a ritmo di quella tanto dinamica musica, assieme a Kuroo e Bokuto, prima evitando di colpire un ragazzo e poi venendo leggermente spinto da un altro. Sentiva un'energia sconosciuta scorrergli nelle vene, come potesse fare di tutto in quel momento. Non si preoccupava più della scuola, del club di pallavolo, di quelle ragazze che in pochissimi secondi erano riuscite a far sì che Bokuto lo dimenticasse completamente, seppur per qualche minimo minuto. No, ora andava tutto bene, si stava divertendo come non mai. Come ogni diciassettenne dovrebbe fare.   
A ritmo, i tre amici si improvvisarono cantanti internazionali, nella loro illusoria fama, catturando a turno, tra di loro, l'attenzione: prima Kuroo simulava un "catching" con tanto di movimento di bacino, poi Bokuto provava ad imitarlo, ponendo anche le mani sui fianchi dell'immaginario partner con uno sguardo quasi famelico negli occhi, decisamente discordante con la sua personalità, ma comunque avente un qualcosa di magnetico. Quando fu il suo turno, Keiji scoprì una capacità nel "ballo" che non credeva di avere, muovendo i fianchi e parzialmente il busto in un'onda omogenea e lenta, ma comunque a ritmo.   
Mentre così si muoveva, fomentato dai due più grandi, voltò lo sguardo verso una ragazza che si trovava lì vicino. I loro occhi si incastrarono per un attimo, e lei parve accendersi come una torcia, d'improvviso. Peccato, però, che non fosse lo stesso per Akaashi, il quale voltò presto lo sguardo, rivolgendolo nuovamente ai due amici.   
Nonostante ciò, ella non si perse d'animo e si avvicinò a lui, bussandogli su una spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.   
Aveva dei capelli scuri come la notte e lunghi come la morte, lisci ed inquietantemente ordinati data la situazione. Il suo corpo era fasciato da un attillato vestito rosso, di raso, lungo fino a metà coscia, e sfoggiava due occhi di verde accesissimo. Era sicuramente bellissima.   
Provò ad attirare il ragazzo in un ballo, sorridendogli e posando le proprie mani delicate sulle sue spalle, aggiungendo anche un:   
«Non si lascia mai una donna insoddisfatta.» 

Akaashi vi avrebbe quasi certamente "ceduto" se non fosse stato richiamato dalla presa, forte ed ampia, di Bokuto sul proprio braccio. Costui, data la musica, urlò un «Dobbiamo portartelo via, mi dispiace!» alla ragazza, trascinando via un Keiji troppo di là che di qua per anche solo reagire, e lasciando lei estremamente delusa ed indignata.

Seguiti da Kuroo, i due ragazzi abbandonarono il centro della "pista", raggiungendo Kenma in un angolo, mentre conversava con il ragazzo dai capelli color carota incontrato prima. Anche lui aveva bevuto un po' sopra la norma, e per questo risultava leggermente più iperattivo del solito.   
Con loro, altri ragazzi e ragazze che la mente strafatta di Keiji non trovò difficili da ignorare.

La festa andava avanti ormai da un po', e tutti si stavano divertendo nei modi più assurdi.   
Kenma, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, trovava esilaranti le azioni che i due del terzo anno si ritrovavano a fare perché troppo inebriati, coinvolgendo chiaramente anche il sempre più disorientato Akaashi.   
Sicuramente le quantità di alcool mandate giù erano diminuite, ma non scomparse del tutto, per questo non fu una sorpresa come il corvino fosse arrivato a non riuscire più a tenersi in piedi, ridendo ogni tal volta che doveva appoggiarsi da qualche parte per non volare a terra, seguito costantemente dal ragazzo dagli occhi dorati, non esattamente sobrio ma sicuramente messo meglio.

I più grandi, trascorsa una buona oretta, si stavano più o meno riprendendo, passando nuovamente nella fase "dignitosamente brilli", seguiti più lentamente da Akaashi. Quest'ultimo, tuttavia, iniziò a sentire tutta quell'energia e benessere, che prima l'avevano investito, sfumare lentamente via, lasciando il posto ad un sempre più premente senso di nausea e vertigini.   
La cosa divenne particolarmente esplicita quando dovette appoggiarsi al muro, una mano sul proprio stomaco e l'altra sulla parete, per tentare di capirci qualcosa: sentiva la testa iniziare a scoppiargli e non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente. Optò per allontanarsi dalla folla e dalla musica per un attimo. Seguendo la parete, e senza dire una minima parola a nessuno, prese a muoversi verso quello che era l'ingresso della casa, così da uscire e prendere una boccata d'aria.   
I conati iniziarono non appena riuscì a raggiungere il punto più isolato del cortile, dietro alcune piante.

Nel mentre, all'interno, Bokuto iniziò a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca del corvino, volendolo includere in quella che doveva essere una gara di flessioni, estremamente sobrie, tra lui e Kuroo.Non trovandolo, però, prese a preoccuparsi.   
L'aveva visto un po' scosso, dunque pensò non si stesse sentendo bene. Doveva essere andato in bagno...ma no, non era possibile: era ancora troppo ubriaco per capire dove si trovasse il bagno da sé. Era più probabilmente uscito.   
Avvisò velocemente Kenma del suo star dirigendosi verso l'esterno, per poi di recarvisi, un po' più lucido di prima.Impiegò relativamente poco tempo per trovare il corvino, il quale stava rimettendo anche la propria anima, appoggiato ad una parete della casa. Il più grande gli si avvicinò, adesso più tranquillo per averlo trovato, sorreggendolo mentre si liberava completamente.   
Quando fu sicuro di essersi svuotato completamente ed interamente, Akaashi fece un mezzo cenno al maggiore, che prontamente lo aiutò a rialzarsi lentamente.   
Una volta dritto, emise un gemito a metà tra lo stanco ed il disgustato, appoggiandosi inerme al vasto petto dell'altro, il quale ridacchiò:   
«Non ti avevo mai visto bere fino a questo punto, Akaashi.»   
Bokuto ricevette come risposta un verso incomprensibile, mentre il minore si portava una mano sulla fronte, tale era il mal di testa che provava.   
L'altro si trattenne dal prenderlo ulteriormente in giro, ripromettendosi di farlo non appena si sarebbe ripreso.

Sempre sorreggendo Akaashi, controllò l'ora sul proprio telefono: 01:00.

Mandò un'occhiata al corvino, trovandolo nel mezzo di quello che, probabilmente, si stava rivelando il suo peggior quarto d'ora degli ultimi dieci anni. Era più pallido del solito, e decisamente non si reggeva in piedi.   
Un senso di lieve preoccupazione s'instaurò sul fondo dello stomaco del più grande, e ciò lo spinse a chiamare Kuroo al telefono, dichiarando un fermo:   
«Credo proprio che la festa sia finita, bro.»   
Dopo qualche minima insistenza, Tetsurō uscì da quella casa enorme accompagnato da Kenma, il quale era sicuramente il più sobrio tra i tre.   
Alla vista delle condizioni di Akaashi, da premurosissimo amico quale era, la prima cosa che Kuroo disse fu:   
«Se mi vomita nella macchina pulirai tu, e non voglio obiezioni.»   
Bokuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando un «come se avesse ancora qualcosa da vomitare».   
Spostando un braccio del più piccolo sulle proprie spalle, il ragazzo dagli occhi dorati lo aiutò ad arrivare fino all'auto, aiutato da un Kuroo ancora brillo, ma abbastanza lucido.   
Non appena in auto, Keiji crollò letteralmente su Bokuto, sfruttandolo come cuscino mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano.

Un'altra mezz'oretta, ed i quattro erano giunti sani e salvi, apparentemente, a casa del corvino del Nekoma.   
Akaashi, totalmente collassato, fu trasportato a mo di sposa da Bokuto e fatto stendere su un divano, con un secchio lì vicino perché "non si sa mai". Gli altri optarono per farlo dormire così vestito, senza scomodarsi nemmeno a svegliarlo, mentre facevano a turno per usare il bagno.   
In due avrebbero dormito nella stanza di Kuroo, mentre i restanti si sarebbero accomodati nella stanza degli ospiti. Le coppie erano decisamente scontate.   
Così, Kōtarō si occupò di spostare nuovamente il proprio migliore amico, completamente collassato, nella stanza degli ospiti, ove un grande letto matrimoniale si ergeva al centro della stanza, con due comodini anonimi ai lati.

Keiji fu steso sotto le coperte, con il solito secchio-anti-vomito posto lì di fianco, dal più grande, ormai vestito con una tuta larga e comoda, pronta per la notte. Non appena sistemò l'altro, però, egli si sentì richiamare da un versetto da lui emesso, in quel sonno innaturale.   
Si abbassò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia, arrivando così alla stessa altezza del suo volto. Lo osservò per qualche secondo, notando come avesse le sopracciglia leggermente corrucciate, le labbra socchiuse in respiri lenti ed il corpo immobile, bloccato. Qualche piccolo riccio gli ricadeva sulla fronte, silenzioso e scomposto, inquadrandogli l'espressione dormiente.   
Una mano, ampia ed allenata, del ragazzo dagli occhi dorati istintivamente scostò quelle minime ciocche, sfiorando il lato destro del suo volto, sino a metà guancia, con la punta delle dita, spesse e ruvide.   
Nel contatto, l'espressione del corvino risultò improvvisamente più rilassata, e per un attimo al maggiore parve di vederlo spalancare gli occhi.

Credette di esserselo solo immaginato.

Si alzò in piedi, stirando leggermente le braccia e spostandosi sul proprio lato del letto. Una volta sotto le coperte, spense la luce.   
Quando gli sembrò di sentire la porta chiudersi si ripeté di aver seriamente bevuto troppo, serrando definitivamente gli occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso davvero se gli aggiornamenti sono molto lenti, ma la scuola mi sta privando letteralmente di qualsiasi spicciolo di tempo libero. :(  
> -H.


	8. hangover.

Quando il corvino aprì nuovamente gli occhi non era sicuro di che ore fossero. Né, tantomeno, di dove si trovasse e come ci fosse arrivato.

Ricordava poco della sera precedente, e sentiva la propria testa come stretta da una pinza, fino a scoppiare, assieme ad un estremo bisogno d'acqua.  
Nonostante ciò, non si mosse di un millimetro.   
Era circondato da un profumo virile quanto forte e piacevole, il quale faceva nascere nel proprio petto un senso di pace e calore, decisamente contrastante con tutto ciò che stava provando in quel momento, ed aveva il capo posato su una superficie tonica e sicuramente troppo soda per essere un cuscino. Il proprio corpo stretto in un tenero ma sicuro abbraccio, le gambe intrecciate con quelle di una seconda persona.   
Un calmo, lento e rilassato respiro gli carezzava la fronte e la punta del naso. 

  
Akaashi impiegò qualche secondo per realizzare cosa stesse accadendo: aveva dormito sul petto di Bokuto, strettamente abbracciato a lui per l'intera nottata.   
Un pensiero irruppe burrascoso nella propria mente: che avessero..?  
Il cuore gli salì repentinamente in gola, e deglutì a fatica; volse lo sguardo verso i loro corpi, sotto le coperte, cercando di ridurre i movimenti al minimo: erano entrambi vestiti, seppur la maglia che il maggiore indossava fosse lievemente alzata, scoprendo il suo addome ben allenato.   
Realizzando di portare ancora gli stessi vestiti di ieri, un minimo ed impercettibile sospiro di sollievo uscì dalle labbra del minore.   
Permase in quella posizione, paradisiaca se non fosse stato per l'emicrania ed il senso di disidratazione sempre più gravi, per altri pochi minuti. Era rilassato, ed il tocco dell'altro sulla propria pelle sembrava _semplicemente così giusto_.

  
Quando realizzò di non riuscire più a resistere, delicatamente sgusciò dalla presa del più grande, il quale emise solo qualche piccolo grugnito senza svegliarsi, mettendo i piedi a terra. Di fianco al comodino, sostava un secchio vuoto. Lo guardò confuso, uscendo da quella stanza mentre tentava di ricordare cosa fosse accaduto la sera prima.   
Ringraziò il mondo intero per avere un'ottima memoria fotografica ed esser già stato a casa di Kuroo una volta, così riuscendo ad orientarsi fino alla cucina. Guardando l'ora, notò fossero le sette e mezzo.   
Diamine, era presto. Come poteva svegliare il proprietario di casa per il proprio futilissimo post-sbornia?   
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, emanando un leggero verso di frustrazione quando percepì le proprie tempie pulsare, e così arrivo in cucina. Con sua estrema sorpresa, non era solo: Kenma, con addosso una t-shirt di un bel po' di taglie più grandi e dei pantaloncini da basket, sostava con le spalle verso Akaashi.   
Si girò lentamente, porgendogli un'aspirina ed un bicchiere particolarmente alto ricolmo d'acqua. Senza nemmeno farsi domande, il corvino fece un minimo cenno di ringraziamento e scolò dapprima il bicchiere, poi riempiendolo ancora e prendendo la medicina. Bevve in totale altre sei o sette volte prima di sentire quel senso estremo di disidratazione svanire.   
Nel mentre, l'aspirina lentamente faceva effetto.   
«Grazie mille, Kozume.» disse infine, appoggiandosi stanco al tavolo in quella stanza presente.

  
L'interessato alzò le spalle, ignorando il modo in cui gli si era rivolto, riprendendo in mano il proprio cellulare:  
«Immaginavo avresti avuto i postumi della sbornia, ieri eri messo male. Mi sarei svegliato presto comunque, quindi tanto valeva evitarti una mattinata infernale.»  
Ottenne come risposta un cenno d'assenso, mentre nella mente del corvino alcuni spezzoni inerenti alle ore precedenti presero a riaffiorare: ricordò di aver bevuto decisamente troppo, come non mai, di essersi ritrovato addirittura a ballare in mezzo a decine di persone ubriache e di aver così "conquistato" una ragazza, che era stata poi indirettamente rifiutata quando Bokuto l'aveva trascinato via.   
Ma perché farlo?  
Akaashi scosse il capo, come a far cedere tutti quei pensieri che vi si stavano accumulando, controllando ancora l'ora. Erano le 07:44.   
«Quei due non saranno svegli prima delle dieci, ti conviene approfittarne.» gli suggerì Kenma, mettendosi il telefono in tasca ed avviandosi verso quella che doveva essere la camera di Kuroo.

  
Keiji decise di ascoltarlo, annuendo e dirigendosi verso la stanza degli ospiti.   
Si spogliò finalmente di quei vestiti che portava dal giorno prima, mettendosi una comoda tuta che usava come pigiama, rinfilandosi poi sotto le coperte.   
Con il volto posato sul cuscino, volse il proprio sguardo verso il più grande, ancora profondamente addormentato.   
I suoi tratti erano rilassati, contenenti comunque ancora un senso di spigolosità, i capelli sparsi ovunque e la posizione scomposta.   
Pareva tranquillo, e bello come non mai. Quella luce accecante ed energica, che sempre sembrava emanasse, era ora piuttosto un lieve raggio di Sole mattutino, all'alba.   
Una delle sue mani era gentilmente posata sul bordo del cuscino, col palmo rivolto verso l'alto. Akaashi vi avvicinò la propria, spostandosi anche su un fianco, tenendola precisamente sopra quella dell'altro, senza toccarla. Parevano avere la forma perfetta per essere intrecciate.   
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, il maggiore intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di lui, permanendo nel sonno e rilasciando uno sbuffetto rilassato. Keiji perse un battito.   
La mano di Bokuto era decisamente più grande e spessa della propria, logorata dal suo costante allenamento, e la sua superficie solitamente ruvida veniva ora percepita come la cosa più soffice e dolce del mondo, mentre sostava sulla pelle del minore. Da lì, pareva mandargli una scarica di calore che immediatamente raggiunse il centro del petto di Akaashi. 

  
_Cos'è questa sensazione?_

  
Keiji non chiuse occhio, spostando però lo sguardo sul soffitto, sdraiato di schiena e ancora con la mano intrecciata a quella di Kōtarō, mentre prendeva profondi respiri.   
Ogni tal volta che vedeva Bokuto rimaneva sempre più estasiato, prima per un motivo e poi per un altro, si ritrovava spessissimamente a pensarlo, il vederlo con altre spasimanti lo infastidiva, e non poco, ed ora il suo tocco gli faceva sentire le farfalle nello stomaco.   
Per un attimo desiderò di essere stupido, talmente stupido da non capire cosa significasse tutto ciò. Purtroppo o per fortuna, però, il suo quoziente intellettivo rientrava nella media, e giunse ad una scomoda conclusione: provava qualcosa di insolito per il più grande, diverso dall'amicizia e mai provato prima.   
E diamine, quella sì che era una situazione tragica.   
Personalmente, la cosa non lo scandalizzava: aveva iniziato a dubitare della propria eterosessualità già dalle medie, quando non trovava eccitanti le gonne delle ragazze, rese sempre più corte da piegature, come facevano invece i suoi compagni.   
La stessa sera precedente, gli occhi della ragazza che aveva provato a ballare con lui non avevano mosso in lui nulla, né desiderio né semplice ammirazione. Certo, aveva riconosciuto la bellezza di lei, ma solo dal punto di vista estetico.   
Contrariamente, i ragazzi facevano in lui l'effetto opposto. Erano magnetici.   
Non si era mai posto alcun problema per questa sua sessualità: a molti poteva non andare bene, ma poco importava. Sarebbe stato impossibile in ogni caso piacere a tutti.   
Inoltre aveva solo diciassette anni e sperava di non doversi già porre il problema dell'essere accettato dalla società.   
Ciò che ora gli stava facendo nascere un senso di nervosismo acuto era la persona di cui si stava innamorando: il suo migliore amico. Ammesso e non concesso che provasse piacere nel proprio stesso sesso, Akaashi dubitava si sarebbe mai mostrato interessato nei propri confronti; era certo l'avrebbe visto come un "fratellino".   
Nel caso, poi, più astratto in cui Bokuto si fosse rivelato sia interessato ai maschi che allo stesso Keiji ed avessero iniziato un qualcosa, alla fine di quest'ultimo anni ed anni di amicizia ferrea sarebbero stati buttati via, dissolti da un velo di imbarazzo e vergogna.   
_E come poteva pensare anche lontanamente di mettere a rischio tutto ciò?_

  
Kōtarō fece un altro versetto, portando la mano che aveva intrecciato con quella di Akaashi sotto la propria guancia, come in una strana carezza.   
Keiji sentì il proprio stomaco contrarsi, e per un attimo temette di dover vomitare ancora.   
Si ostinava a definire quello che provava nei confronti dell'altro come una "cotta", un' "infatuazione passeggera", anche se ne stava iniziando a dubitare sempre di più. Aveva avuto altre "relazioni" con dei ragazzi, sempre segrete, e mai gli era parso di provare quel senso di calore, di pace e di benessere.   
Nessuno di loro era mai riuscito a leggere Akaashi come un libro aperto, nessuno di loro era riuscito a farlo innamorare senza nemmeno impegnarsi, nessuno di loro aveva mai catturato l'anima del corvino.   
Si ripeté di star enfatizzando il tutto perché preso dal momento, ma ben presto si ritrovò a dubitare anche di quello.   
Gli ultimi pensieri che lo accompagnarono, prima che chiudesse gli occhi per concedersi un minimo di riposo, furono scanditi dalla sua mente stanca come un metronomo rotto e troppo lento.   
_Sei riuscito ad innamorarti del tuo migliore amico._

  
Un paio d'ore dopo, il corvino percepì il materasso sollevarsi leggermente, come se liberato da un peso, e socchiuse gli occhi. Avendo il sonno decisamente leggero, quel minimo movimento era bastato a destarlo, facendogli emettere un disorientato: «Mh? Bokuto-san?» mentre alzava lentamente il buso, stropicciandosi un occhio con un pugno chiuso.   
L'interessato, ora sveglio ed in piedi, si voltò nella sua direzione, concedendosi qualche secondo per ammirare un tenerissimo Akaashi appena sveglio. Tale pausa fu quasi impercettibile.   
«Oh, ti ho svegliato Akaashi?» gli sussurrò, aspettandosi di trovarlo spaccato a metà dal mal di testa.  
Il minore scosse il capo:  
«Mi sarei svegliato comunque tra poco, non ti preoccupare.»  
Bokuto annuì, notando in quel momento il cambio d'abbigliamento del corvino. Sedendosi sul letto, parlò:  
«Quando ti sei cambiato? Ti sei per caso svegliato stanotte?»  
Keiji negò ancora: «Mi sono svegliato verso le sette e mezza, Kenma mi ha dato un'aspirina e dell'acqua, poi mi sono cambiato e rimesso a dormire.»  
Il più grande annuì, ridacchiando mentre si alzava e dirigeva verso il bagno:   
«Ieri ci hai proprio dato dentro!»  
Akaashi scosse la testa a quelle parole, sospirando mentre si passava le mani sul viso.   
Dopo esser andato a sua volta in bagno, raggiunse gli altri in cucina.   
Kuroo e Bokuto sedevano al tavolo l'uno di fianco all'altro, mentre Kenma era appostato dinnanzi a loro. Non appena li vide, mormorò un ancora assonnato "buongiorno".  
«Ma buongiorno festaiolo! Come va il post sbornia?» lo prese in giro Kuroo, accompagnato da una risatina di Bokuto.   
Scompigliandosi leggermente i capelli si accomodò nell'unico posto libero rimasto, poggiando poi i gomiti sul tavolo, incrociandovi le braccia sopra e posandovi il capo a sua volta.   
«Benissimo, grazie per l'interessamento.» rispose a tono. Nonostante il grosso fosse passato, il corvino ancora si sentiva in subbuglio e leggermente nauseato.   
Poté sentire le risatine dei due continuare per un altro poco, per poi interrompersi con un:  
«Vuoi qualcosa per colazione?»  
«Mh, magari solo un tè.»  
Una sedia fu spostata, ed il proprietario di casa versò in una tazza dell'acqua, ancora calda, dal bollitore da poco usato. Prese un tè verde, ed inserì la bustina nel liquido.  
Posò il tutto dinnanzi il minore, che solo alzando lo sguardò notò la zuccheriera già sul tavolo, vicina ad un pacco di biscotti.   
Dopo aver aggiunto due cucchiaini di zucchero alla propria bevanda girò lentamente il liquido, ponendo entrambe le mani attorno alla tazza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non aggiorno questa ff da mesi, quindi per farmi perdonare pubblicherò due o tre capitoli di fila. Scusate. :((   
> -H.


	9. il primo caduto.

I giorni passarono, lenti e tranquilli quanto intoccabili da quelle che potevano essere le mille preoccupazioni umane.   
Loro scorrevano, noncuranti, e portavano con sé settimane e settimane.   
  
Akaashi si era ormai ambientato perfettamente nel club di pallavolo, cui partecipava tre volte a settimana.   
Era riuscito a perfezionarsi notevolmente, seppur in un lasso di tempo relativamente breve, specialmente per l'impegno e la volontà che vi metteva.   
Iniziava a sentire la pallavolo come una parte di sé, una propria nuova qualità, in particolare quando lo salvava e distraeva.   
Era capitato più volte, infatti, che alcune liceali del Fukurōdani venissero a tifare, o comunque ad assistere, durante gli allenamenti. Difficile non era immaginare tutta la visibilità che Bokuto, in quanto capitano ed uno dei cinque migliori schiacciatori liceali del Giappone, assumesse in quei momenti.   
Ed ecco che, ogni tal volta che una ragazza gli si avvicinava estremamente, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione o farsi invitare ad un "appuntamento", l'unica valvola di svago del povero corvino diveniva la pallavolo.   
Puntava lo sguardo sul pallone, lo analizzava velocemente ma precisamente, incanalando poi tutta la tensione che sentiva nelle proprie braccia.   
L'impossibilità di fare nulla per quella sua cotta, il dover sopportare e sopportare chiacchiere sempre più civettuole di quelle liceali, la minima ma costante paura di veder Bokuto andare via, catturato da una di loro...tutto ciò diveniva energia.   
Incanala nel punto giusto, e puf.   
Un'alzata di perfetta precisione nasceva, accompagnata da un senso di liberazione nel petto del corvino.   
La sua attenzione, da quel momento in poi, era completamente dedita allo sport.   
Cercò di concentrarsi anche sulla ricezione, ma la scoprì ben presto il suo tallone d'Achille. Il tallone d'Akaashi.   
  
Così proseguendo, il coach non perse tempo nell'organizzare un'amichevole con un liceo lì vicino, il Date Tech High, conosciuto in particolare per il proprio muro di ferro, rafforzato ora anche maggiormente dall'arrivo di un primino: Koganegawa Kanji. Nonostante avesse solo sedici anni, costui sfoggiava un'altezza di ben 191cm.   
Il motivo di tale invito era ben chiaro: il coach voleva affinare l'attacco, arma d'oro del Fukurōdani, e quale squadra scegliere se non quella con la miglior risposta all'attacco stesso?   
  
Il pomeriggio della partita era decisamente ventoso, ma non troppo freddo.   
Il sole pareva scaldare pigramente il pianeta, non lasciando liberi molti dei propri raggi.   
Un piccolo uccellino si posò sulla finestra dello spogliatoio, volando immediatamente via.   
«Nervoso, Akaashi?» domandò ad un certo punto Akinori, sedendosi di fianco al corvino, che solo in quel momento si rese conto di esser rimasto a fissare quella finestra da un po', ormai.   
Sfarfallando le ciglia voltò lo sguardo verso il compagno, scuotendo il capo in riposta.   
«Non eccessivamente.»   
«Beh, meglio così. Sarà la tua prima occasione di splendere come nostro nuovo alzatore titolare.» lo motivò il biondo, alzando un pollice in su per enfatizzare.   
Senza nemmeno che il riccio potesse parlare ancora, sentì una pacca leggermente forte arrivargli sulla schiena, facendolo saltare di qualche centimetro.   
«Forza Akaashi! Andiamo a rompere in mille pezzi quel muro di carta stagnola!» esclamò Bokuto alla sua destra, entusiasta come pochi ed ancora a petto nudo.   
Dannata forza da schiacciatore.   
«Non penso che spaccargli la schiena ci porterà fortuna, Ace.» commentò il loro libero, Haruki.   
L'interessato borbottò qualche scusa al corvino, finendo poi di prepararsi.   
Quando furono tutti pronti, uscirono dallo spogliatoio.   
  
L'altra squadra era già arrivata, prontamente in riga nella grande palestra. Non appena gli avversari si posero l'uno di fronte all'altro, fecero un profondo inchino, esclamando un comune "buona fortuna!".  
Akaashi studiò attentamente tutti i giocatori, identificando subito il primino data la sua notevole altezza. Non appena Koganegawa si accorse di essere osservato, però, gli rivolse un ampio sorriso, alzando il pollice ed esclamando:  
«Che sia una buona partita!»   
Keiji annuì in risposta, un leggero sorriso a dedicargli le labbra.   
  
Se il corvino aveva avuto una buona impressione circa la squadra avversaria, data la genuinità dell'entusiasmo di Kanji, ciò non si poteva dire per Bokuto.   
Costui, infatti, mentre si riscaldava con i propri compagni di squadra, notò un ragazzo decisamente alto e robusto indicarlo a poca distanza da lui.   
Egli aveva i capelli estremamente bianchi, un fisico massiccio ed una costante espressione intimidatoria in volto. Scoprì poco dopo si chiamasse Takanobu Aone.   
Dato quel peculiare approccio, inarcò sospetto un sopracciglio, non lasciandosi minimamente intimidire, anzi, prendendo quel gesto come una sfida:  
«Mh? Che c'è? Qualche problema?» gli domandò facendo impercettibilmente sporgere il petto, come ad intimidire l'altro.   
Quando non ricevette riposta, ma solo un continuo ed intenso sguardo fisso nei propri occhi, si sentì decisamente infastidito. Strinse leggermente i pugni ed allungò le braccia lungo i fianchi, spingendo la testa in avanti:  
«Allora? Si può sapere cosa vuoi?» chiese ancora, lasciando che il proprio tono di voce si alzasse leggermente.   
Ciò non parve esser notato né dai coach, i quali continuarono a parlare tra loro di chissà cosa, né da molti dei giocatori. Attirò invece l'attenzione di Akaashi, che seguito da Haruki e Konoha si avvicinò al loro ace. D'altro canto, anche alcuni ragazzi del Dateko presero ad avvicinarsi.   
«Oh- no, ehi, Aone! Smettila!» uno di loro si diresse verso il compagno, provando ad abbassare il suo braccio, che ancora puntava Bokuto. Si voltò poi verso quest'ultimo, facendo ondulare i ricci «scusate, davvero! Aone ha questo brutto vizio, ecco...di agganciare gli ace avversari.»  
Aone non parve compiere il minimo sforzo nel tenere l'arto alzato, nonostante la forza che il suo compagno stesse applicando. Il braccio fu abbassato unicamente grazie all'intervento di un terzo ragazzo, dai capelli castano chiaro e lisci, che rivolse ai propri avversari un sorrisetto:  
«Sì, è davvero una brutta abitudine» con un leggero movimento del capo si scostò una ciocca da davanti gli occhi «...iniziare a mettere in difficoltà gli ace destinati alla sconfitta, prima ancora della partita.»  
«Futakuchi!» lo riprese il riccio.   
«Ah?!» Bokuto si stava già preparando per avanzare, ma fu fermato dalla mano calma e tranquilla di Akaashi sulla propria spalla. Gli rivolse uno sguardo.  
«Lasciali stare, Bokuto-san. Non possiamo biasimarli: come possono sentirsi sapendo che il loro "formidabile muro" verrà presto eternamente frantumato dalle tue schiacciate?» disse il corvino, uno sguardo serio e quieto negli occhi rivolti al castano.   
Il ragazzo dagli occhi dorati fece un ghigno orgoglioso, emettendo un risolino ironico:   
«Hai ragione, Akaashi. Voglio godermi la loro espressione in quel momento!» esordì, raddrizzando la schiena ed incrociando le possenti braccia al petto.   
Il castano emise un presuntuoso "Staremo a vedere." prima di allontanarsi seguito dai propri compagni di squadra. Dietro di loro, il riccio ancora li rimproverava per quella scortesia.   
  
Kōtarō era più carico che mai, e si voltò nuovamente verso il corvino:   
«Fa le tue migliori alzate oggi, Akaashi! Voglio vederli cadere a pezzi!» esclamò, allontanandosi per riprendere il riscaldamento.   
L'interessato annuì, sentendo poi dietro di sé delle piccole e lievi risate.   
«Ora sì che devono avere paura.» sancì Akinori «Ho visto poche volte Bokuto fomentato in questo modo.»   
Keiji gli rivolse un leggero sorriso divertito, avviandosi poi con gli altri verso il campo in cui avrebbero giocato.   
  
Se, da un lato, la riposta a tono del corvino aveva notevolmente gasato Kōtarō, dall'altro aveva avuto lo stesso identico effetto sugli avversari.   
Non a caso, aldilà della rete, lo stesso castano di prima gli riservava i più intimidatori sguardi che possedeva, ricevendo unicamente in cambio sempre la stessa espressione neutra e noncurante di Keiji. E ciò lo faceva visibilmente innervosire.   
Il primo set fu combattuto e lungo, e rese facilmente esplicita la vera potenza del muro "nemico". Tuttavia, ciò non scoraggiò minimamente Bokuto, che anzi schiacciava con più precisione e potenza, alle volte mirando esplicitamente sui punti di giuntura del muro di ferro, aprendovi crepe sempre più importanti. Ad un certo punto guadagnò addirittura i complimenti di uno degli stessi avversari, Kogane, il quale esclamò un meravigliato "era una cannonata!" in seguito ad una schiacciata potentissima da parte del ragazzo dagli occhi dorati.   
Il primino ottenne unicamente un "rimprovero" da parte di Futakuchi, ed accrebbe ancora di più l'ego di Bokuto.  
Il primo set fu del Fukurodani, con una differenza di circa tre punti rispetto l'altra squadra.   
  
Durante il time out che separava i due set, i vari giocatori si rinfrescarono e bevvero un po' d'acqua.   
Il volto di Akaashi era decorato da un sottile strato di sudore, asciugato delicatamente da un telo spugnoso.   
«Stanco?» gli chiese Haruki, prendendo poi un sorso dalla propria borraccia.   
Keiji scosse la testa, ancora sentendo le forze in corpo:   
«Penso di essere ancora utile a qualcosa.» ironizzò, passando l'asciugamano e la borraccia ad una delle manager.   
Prima ancora che il libero potesse ribattere, si sentirono le porte della palestra aprirsi ed un gruppetto di liceali entrarono, capeggiate da una ragazza avente i capelli neri e scuri come la notte.   
Si avvicinarono al coach, e con educazione chiesero se potessero rimanere ed assistere all'amichevole. L'uomo acconsentì, allorché non avessero disturbato.   
Fu ringraziato da un profondo inchino.   
Akaashi osservò tutte quelle ragazzine cinguettare momentaneamente attorno a Bokuto, salutandolo ed augurandogli buona fortuna, prima di appostarsi sugli spalti.   
Lo stomaco gli si contrasse per un attimo.   
«Oh, ci farai l'abitudine.» parlò il libero, avendo notato il fastidio nel corvino, ma fortunatamente avendolo interpretato male «Vengono quasi sempre, tengono mr. sbalzi-d'umore fomentato.»   
E così, indirettamente, peggiorò la situazione.   
Akaashi era consapevole di non poter avere speranze per quella sua "cotta", ma il dover cedere con cotanta facilità il proprio Bokuto lo infastidiva sempre maggiormente.   
Si limitò ad annuire in risposta al proprio compagno di squadra, tornando in campo con quell'uragano di energia pronto a brillare più del solito.   
Perché, magari, c'è qualcuna che interessava allo schiacciatore, lì in mezzo.   
Il corvino si disse di concentrarsi: in quel momento era la pallavolo a contare. Poteva mettere in pausa tutto il resto.   
  
Nonostante ciò, la distrazione dell'alzatore fu percepita dalla squadra. E dai punti.   
Infatti, dopo pochi minuti, il Fukurodani fu superato di un paio di punti dal Dateko a causa dell'imprecisione prima di quella alzata, poi di quella mossa.   
Al sentire dell'esultare della squadra avversaria, Akaashi pronunciò un veloce: "scusate." prima di tornare a guardare la palla.   
Solo la pallavolo, in quel momento.   
Il Dateko chiamò in campo un ragazzo dalla carnagione abbronzata ed i capelli castano scuro, Jingo Fukiage, per la battuta.   
Non seppe se fu solo pura fortuna, o se Fukiage avesse una mira perfetta, fatto sta che il pallone fu perfettamente indirizzato verso l'alzatore.   
Quest'ultimo, notando lo sguardo che l'avversario gli aveva lasciato, sentì quella razionalità innaturale che lo colpiva durante il gioco crescere assieme ad un senso di sfida.   
Non appena la palla spiccò il volo, Akaashi urlò il nome del libero, che istintivamente occupò la posizione precedentemente del corvino, riuscendo a rimettere in gioco il pallone.   
Nel mentre, l'alzatore si era avvicinato alla rete, riuscendo a ricevere la palla.   
Intercettò lo sguardo di Bokuto, il quale lo ricambiò, prendendo la sua solita rincorsa: sia Aone che Futakuchi gli si pararono davanti, pronti a murarlo con una potenza inaudita.   
Akaashi a sua volta saltò, la posizione analoga a quella che avrebbe assunto se avesse voluto alzarla a Bokuto. Fece per giocare un pallonetto, ma la figura maestosa ed alta di Kogane gli si parò immediatamente davanti.   
I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un attimo: il primino era decisamente più alto del corvino, dunque non avrebbe avuto difficoltà nel bloccare quel pallonetto. Non poteva puntare verso l'alto.   
Contemporaneamente, Bokuto saltò, colpendo il nulla ed attirando con sé Aone e Futakuchi.  
Con una leggera "carezza" sulla superficie del pallone, guidata dal movimento dei polpastrelli, Keiji riuscì a colpire il pallonetto in modo estremamente attento, facendolo roteare su se stesso e così permettendogli di aggirare l'avversario.   
Kogane lo guardò confuso, e la palla gli atterrò dietro, impedendo una sua qualsiasi ricezione.   
Il punto fu aggiudicato dal Fukurōdani.   
Lo stupore era dipinto negli occhi di ogni giocatore, ed il corvino non si risparmiò un'occhiata dedita unicamente a quel giocatore che l'aveva "sfidato". Questo digrignò i denti.   
  
«Akaaaashi!» la voce di Bokuto fece capitolino di nuovo «la mia forza li ha spaventati di nuovo?? Hanno avuto talmente paura da volermi immediatamente coprire, come Kuroo??» domandò impazientemente, volendo ottenere la propria dose di gloria.   
L'interessato annuì:  
«Certo, Bokuto-san. Ci sono cascati grazie a te.»   
Il più grande sorrise fiero, mentre dagli spalti le liceali acclamavano anche il minore.   
La situazione si rifece tesa con l'arrivo del match-point.   
  
Il Dateko si trovava ormai a 20 punti, mentre il Fukurōdani a 24.   
Keiji provò ad effettuare l'alzata più precisa che potesse fare, nonostante la stanchezza e la posizione decisamente scomoda; la palla partì, alta e veloce al punto giusto.   
Bokuto prese la solita rincorsa, spiccando un salto maestoso a dir poco.   
Sì, sarebbe stato un tiro ottimo, se non fosse stato per quei tre colossi che gli si pararono davanti.   
Il muro di ferro serrò ogni giuntura, unendosi fortemente, venendo poi "protetto" alle spalle dagli altri giocatori. Sarebbe stato impossibile far passare la palla e fare punto.   
No, il pallone non poteva nettamente entrare nel campo nemico.   
Kōtarō prese la mira, e mise tutta la forza che aveva, brutale e cruda, nel braccio con cui stava per schiacciare.   
Aone aveva i palmi troppo chiusi, mentre Kogane troppo inclinati. Futakuchi era nella posizione perfetta.   
L'ace del Fukurōdani mirò precisamente al palmo di quest'ultimo, schiacciando brutalmente.   
Come si aspettava, la palla rimbalzò sul palmo, schizzando verso il campo della squadra di Bokuto. Il tiro fu talmente potente e veloce che nessun giocatore ebbe nemmeno il tempo di reagire, e la palla toccò il terreno con un forte tonfo.   
Era fuori.   
  
Non appena fu compreso ciò che accadde, un urlo lasciò le labbra dei giovani del Fukurōdani, i quali si corsero incontro in un abbraccio storto e scomposto ma comunque luminoso: avevano vinto.   
D'altro canto, nella seconda squadra, un'atmosfera tesa era calata.   
Bokuto non trattenne un ghigno rivolto al castano:   
«Grazie per il punto.» ringraziò, ottenendo un'occhiataccia in risposta.   
Gli spalti, seppur non fossero pieni di persone, esplosero in un tifo notevole.   
Le due squadre si strinsero le mani in conclusione, prima di salutarsi definitivamente.   
Aone sembrava addirittura più crucciato del solito.   
I vincitori, poi, si diressero verso gli spogliatoi.   
«...è stato magnifico! La loro faccia, poi! Prima quel colpo magico di Akaashi, poi io che con la mia astuzia riesco a sfruttare la loro stessa arma più potente contro di loro!» Kōtarō espresse la propria eccitazione per quella che era, forse, la terza volta da quando erano entrati.   
Spruzzava energia da tutti i pori, e certamente il suo ego aveva subito un'importante accrescimento.   
Akaashi ricevette i complimenti per quel suo "colpo strano", con il quale era riuscito ad evitare Kogane, ma li declinò un un semplice: "fortuna del principiante". Aveva, davvero, solamente guidato la palla a proprio piacimento.   
Quando lasciarono gli spogliatoi, tutti i ragazzi erano letteralmente a pezzi, ma non si lamentarono nel fermarsi per godere delle lodi delle liceali.   
Un paio si rivolsero anche allo stesso Keiji.   
  
La ragazza che aveva guidato le altre, dai lunghi capelli neri, si fece strada verso Bokuto, cinguettandogli attorno e complimentandolo continuamente mentre si faceva più vicina.  
Dal suo canto, il ragazzo non sembrava lamentarsene.   
Il corvino dovette distogliere lo sguardo, percependo ancora quel senso di morsa allo stomaco, accompagnato però da qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di insolito.  
Al centro del petto, sentì come una lieve pressione, che impediva il normale passaggio dell'aria. Percepì come un lieve senso di soffocamento, anche se non era particolarmente grave, e dovette tossicchiare per liberarsene almeno un poco.   
Questo, assieme alla morsa, sparì non appena la ragazza si allontanò da Bokuto.   
Akaashi incolpò un'ipotetica allergia alla polvere.   
  
I due tornarono a casa assieme, a piedi e più lentamente del solito. Keiji sentiva la propria mente rigettarsi sempre su quella strana sensazione e su cosa potesse averla provocata, ma decise definitivamente di ignorarla.   
Ad un certo punto, dovette salutare anche il più grande, che gli augurò una "nottata vittoriosa quasi quanto la partita che avevano appena giocato" prima di girare l'angolo e dirigersi verso la propria dimora. Il riccio non poté sopprimere un sorriso.   
Tutto ciò che Bokuto faceva era semplicemente così naturale, spontaneo. Era così lui.  
 _Ed era così bello da vedere._   
  
Un sorriso alloggiò sulle labbra del corvino mentre camminava, e la sua mente arrivò a ripensare a quella ragazza.   
I capelli neri e sensuali che ondulavano sotto lo sguardo del maggiore, la completa attenzione di lui che era riuscita ad ottenere...   
quel senso di soffocamento si fece nuovamente vivo, costringendolo sta volta a tossire.   
Quando allontanò la mano dalla bocca, al centro del palmo stava un leggiadro petalo rosa.   
_"Oh, chissà da dove è caduto."_  
Pensò, mentre lo lasciava scivolare via, e si dirigeva verso la propria abitazione.   
  
Il senso di mancato respiro svaniva via lentamente, come quel singolo petalo cadeva sul suolo.


	10. La ragazza dai capelli neri.

Il buio stava lentamente prendendo il posto del tramonto rosato che poco prima si ergeva tranquillo nel cielo, pronto a sfoggiare le proprie infinite stelle, governate silenziosamente da una luna piena.   
Non c'erano nuvole, quella sera.   
Andava tutto bene, quella sera.  
Sembrava così tranquilla, quella sera.

  
Akaashi stava nella propria stanza, sdraiato sul letto di schiena, col capo rivolto verso la finestra, i vetri socchiusi, ammirando quei piccoli puntini gialli che brillavano nel cielo.   
Aveva le cuffiette nelle orecchie, una canzone che girava distratta nella sua testa. Non la stava ascoltando veramente, era più di sottofondo.   
Sì, un tappeto di fragole su cui i suoi pesanti pensieri potevano sostare.   
Il corvino stava per cedere a quell'atmosfera rilassante, lasciandosi scivolare in un sonno tranquillo, quando la vibrazione del proprio cellulare lo destò.   
Sullo schermo, il nome di Bokuto.   
Si girò immediatamente, spinto dalla curiosità, non esitando a prendere in mano il telefono.   
  
Da: Bokuto-san.  
«Akaashi? Sei sveglio?»

  
«Non è così tardi, Bokuto-san.»

  
La risposta impiegò qualche minuto ad arrivare.  
«Posso farti una domanda? È più un consiglio che vorrei chiederti.»

  
«Certo. Vuoi parlarne a voce?»

  
«Non credo ce ne sia bisogno.»  
  
«Uhm, hai notato le ragazze di oggi? Che sono venute a fare il tifo?»

  
Akaashi sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa, seguito da un senso di acidità nello stomaco.   
"Fa che mi stia sbagliando, ti prego" pensò, rivolgendosi al buio. 

  
«Sì?»  
«Ormai le vedo spesso.»

  
«Penso di interessare ad una di loro, quella con i capelli neri.»  
  
«Secondo te dovrei iniziare a sentirmi con lei? A uscirci?»  
  
Il corvino non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di scrivere una risposta, che il maggiore continuò il proprio monologo:  
  
«Perché è davvero carina, e gentile!»  
  
«Ma non lo so, non mi sono mai davvero interessato a questo tipo di cose.»  
  
«E lei è così carina...»  
  
...  
  
«Akaashi? Ci sei?» 

  
La gola del minore era ufficialmente serrata.   
Le mani gli tremavano leggermente, in modo impercettibile, e la mente gli si era bloccata.   
Dal fondo del capo, una sola cosa riuscì a sentire:  
 _"Cosa ti aspettavi?_ "  
Si sforzò per rispondere al suo migliore amico.

  
«Eccomi, scusa.»  
  
«Lei ti piace?»

  
«Non lo so?»  
  
«Nel senso, piace a me come piacerebbe a qualsiasi ragazzo!»

  
«Perché non darle una possibilità, se lei pare così interessata a te?»

  
Un senso di amaro si diffuse nella bocca del minore mentre scriveva quelle parole. Sentiva gli occhi inumidirsi leggermente.   
  
«Mh, infatti!»  
  
«Sapevo di poter confidare in te, Akaashi! Sei decisamente meglio di quel gatto scompigliato di Kuroo!»  
  
 _Ah, quindi non era stato nemmeno la prima persona a cui aveva parlato della cosa._

  
«Non cè di che, Bokuto-san.»  
  
«Passa una buona nottata.»

  
«Buonanotte anche a te, ci vediamo domani!»

  
Il corvino spense definitivamente il cellulare.   
Con il cuore che batteva velocemente, come in una disperata lotta per sopravvivere, il ragazzo rivolse uno sguardo alla finestra.   
La luna continuava a splendere, bella e solitaria quanto noncurante di quello che ora appariva al povero Keiji come un enorme dramma.   
Si sentiva messo da parte, nonostante fosse consapevole di non avere il diritto di lamentarsi di una cosa del genere: erano entrambi ragazzi, ed entrambi adolescenti, non c'era da stupirsi se ora Bokuto provava interesse nei confronti di una ragazza.   
Era lui quello fuori-posto, in quella situazione.   
Sì, nonostante tutto ciò che facesse o che potesse inventarsi, il maggiore non l'avrebbe mai guardato nello stesso modo in cui veniva guardato da lui.   
Era inutile, qualsiasi cosa il minore provasse a fare. Sapeva fosse inutile.   
Ed ora?   
Ora, doveva abituarsi all'idea di non poter più tornare a casa passeggiando con il proprio migliore amico, accompagnati dal suono delle foglie schiacciate in autunno e dall'aria fredda in inverno, non poteva più aspettarsi venisse a trovarlo a ricreazione, per spendere due parole o farsi rimproverare perché...  
«Akaashi! Se non mangi finirai per scomparire!»   
No, ora doveva abituarsi ad un saluto, da lontano, magari con un sorriso gentile stampato sul viso dell'altro, mentre camminava abbracciato a lei.   
Doveva abituarsi alla sua presenza agli allenamenti, per tifare per il suo ragazzo, o alle affezioni che solo lei poteva dedicargli.   
Ed in fondo, era spaventato da questo nuovo avvenire.   
Fin dalla sua infanzia, Akaashi era sempre stato accompagnato da Bokuto, in qualsiasi cosa.   
Vedeva la sua presenza come una certezza, un bordo cui attaccarsi quando stava affondando.   
Peccato che tale bordo stesse cedendo, o si stesse allontanando.   
Sembrava così tranquilla, quella sera.   
Descrivere quello che il povero corvino stava provando in quel preciso istante sarebbe impossibile. Era incomprensibile.   
Sentiva lo stomaco attorcersi, la mente divenire bianca. Quel senso di soffocamento crescente.   
Non una lacrima fu versata quella sera.   
Con un sospiro, Akaashi giunse ad una conclusione: non sarebbe mai stato felice come con Bokuto. E ciò era esplicito.   
Nascose il volto nel cuscino, sentendo una crepa aprirsi nel centro del proprio petto, e chiuse gli occhi.   
Non poteva combattere, nemmeno lontanamente o minimamente. Altra scelta non aveva se non arrendersi.   
  
Con la stessa velocità impiegata da un fulmine per squarciare un ciel sereno, ma estremamente buio, sulle sue palpebre parvero iniziare a proiettarsi immagini ed immagini, scene e scene.   
Bokuto e la ragazza con i capelli neri, mano per la mano, in giro per una piazza. Lei che gli sorrideva dolcemente, spingendolo a baciarla con amore.   
Bokuto che andava avanti per la propria strada, glorioso e brillante come pochi, lasciando Akaashi indietro. Sommerso nel buio.  
E poteva correre, correre così tanto da sentire i polmoni bruciare e le gambe iniziare a cedere, ma mai l'avrebbe raggiunto.   
Poteva chiamarlo, urlare il suo nome disperatamente, ma non l'avrebbe sentito.   
Poteva ancora vedere i suoi sorrisi, ma apparivano lontani e sfocati, non più dedicati a lui.   
Poi, il suo sguardo lo incontrava. Era ancora mano nella mano con la ragazza.   
Lei gli chiedeva chi fosse.   
«Oh, solo un amico d'infanzia.»   
Akaashi si ritrovò ad ansimare disperato, dovendo alzarsi di colpo dal letto.   
  
Si mise in piedi, appoggiandosi alla parete per sostenersi. Non riusciva a calmare il respiro.   
Qualcosa bloccava il passaggio dell'aria.   
Iniziò a sentire il panico crescere nelle vene, e volle urlare.   
Urlare a squarciagola, chiamare aiuto.   
Ma nulla uscì dalle sue labbra, e nessuno lo sentì, esattamente come Bokuto in quella strana visione.   
Scivolò a terra, le mani incastrate tra i ricci che venivano ora leggermente tirati.   
Il petto andava su e giù velocemente ed in modo irregolare.   
Stava per svenire.   
  
Prese in quel momento a tossire in modo molto forzato e violento, sentendo la propria gola dolere a causa delle continue percussioni.   
Si spostò con difficoltà in bagno, chiudendovisi all'interno.   
Sentiva qualcosa dentro di sé muoversi, qualcosa che doveva assolutamente tirare fuori.   
Dopo il quarto colpo di tosse, una manciata di petali rosa uscirono dalle sue labbra. Il corvino vi lanciò uno sguardo confuso, continuando a tossire ininterrottamente.   
Il petto gli faceva estremamente male, ma la situazione sembrava star leggermente migliorando man a mano che buttava fuori petali.   
Dopo dieci minuti, con la schiena posata sulla porta, si lasciò scivolare lentamente sul pavimento freddo.   
Sentiva ancora la gola leggermente chiusa, e davanti a sé aveva un gruzzolo di petali colorati e qualche piccolo fiore. Erano belli, morbidi e chiari come la seta.   
Allungò una mano per toccarli, come ad assicurarsi che non fossero solo frutto della propria immaginazione, sgranando gli occhi.  
 _Erano veri._  
  
Non seppe quale forza lo sorresse e gli impedì di entrare in panico, fatto sta che riuscì, non con poca difficoltà, a rimettersi in piedi, spazzando via quelle piccole parti di piante.  
Le gettò nel cestino posto sotto la sua scrivania, in camera, tornando quindi in bagno leggermente destabilizzato.   
Lo sguardo gli cadde sul proprio riflesso, nello specchio dinnanzi il lavandino.   
Aveva il volto più pallido del solito, gli occhi arrossati e lucidi, i capelli scompigliati ed un'espressione stravolta in viso.   
Velocemente si sciacquò il volto, spostandosi immediatamente in camera propria, in cui si chiuse a chiave.   
Col cuore che ancora batteva in modo accelerato, si nascose sotto le coperte, riaccendendo il proprio cellulare per fare una ricerca su internet.   
Non era possibile se lo fosse immaginato, quei petali erano lì. Li aveva toccati. E li aveva tossiti.   
Tamburellò con la punta delle dita il bordo del telefonino mentre si accendeva, repentinamente aprendo "google".   
All'inizio dubitò su cosa scrivere, e per un attimo optò anche per un "quale grado di pazzia ho raggiunto per credere di tossire fiori?", ma cambiò idea immediatamente.   
Era spaventato, non aveva mai sentito di niente di simile e temeva di essere l'unico caso esistente. Cosa avrebbe fatto, a quel punto?   
Scosse la testa ed abbassò lo sguardo sul cellulare, digitando poche parole e scorrendo poi tra i vari risultati della ricerca.   
Stette destato fino a notte fonda, cercando risposte e rassicurazioni in rete, ma non trovò molto, se non un nome ed uno scontato elenco di sintomi: senso di soffocamento, vertigini, fuoriuscita di petali e fiori dalle vie aeree.   
Nozioni essenziali, davvero.   
  
Quando iniziò a sentire le palpebre cedergli e la testa non riuscire più a ragionare, si arrese all'idea secondo cui tali ricerche erano completamente inutili.   
Temeva ancora di avere un attacco simile, magari a scuola o in pubblico, o peggio ancora dinnanzi a sua madre, ma il sonno era davvero troppo per permettere a quell'ansia di tenerlo ancora sveglio.   
Inoltre, il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto scuola.   
Rannicchiato in posizione fetale sotto le coperte, con le braccia strette al petto ed il capo abbassato, il corvino si lasciò allora trasportare nel mondo dei sogni, sperando di trovarvi un minimo di pace.   
Nonostante tutto, il suo ultimo pensiero s'incentrò su due occhi dorati e brillanti.   
  
La mattina dopo, non appena si svegliò, sperò davvero di aver semplicemente fatto un brutto sogno.   
E lo sperò con tutto il cuore anche mentre apriva il cestino che aveva in camera, dove il giorno prima aveva gettato i petali.   
Ma loro erano lì, a guardarlo con aria di sfida.   
Richiuse il secchio, dirigendosi in bagno immediatamente. Non voleva, né doveva, pensarci.   
  
Quando uscì di casa, aveva la testa fra le nuvole.   
Da una parte pensava a quanto fosse accaduto, a quei fiori, a quel nome che era riuscito a trovare. Era poco, pochissimo, ma almeno era qualcosa.   
Dall'altra, in modo infantile e davvero poco opportuno vista la situazione, alle parole di Bokuto. Voleva provarci con quella ragazza. Quindi...presto o tardi l'avrebbe visto scivolare via dalle proprie mani.  
Tenne lo sguardo basso, gli occhi rabbuiati che analizzavano ogni dettaglio di quella strada che percorreva ogni giorno. Strinse le mani nelle proprie tasche.   
La situazione era frustrante, e si trovava davanti un vicolo cieco: non poteva parlare del suo problema di salute con nessuno, senza creare allarmismi, ed internet non sembrava la fonte più adatta per la ricerca di dettagli.   
Magari, in qualche vecchio libro di medicina...  
"Sì, e dove dovrei trovarlo?" si disse a mente. Dopo qualche secondo, però, ricordò di averne intravisto uno in biblioteca, diverse settimane fa, mentre cercava del materiale per un particolare progetto scolastico.   
Non era sicuro avesse le risposte che cercava, ma tentar non nuoce.   
  
Ed ecco che, in quel preciso istante in cui un peso pareva essersi sollevato dal petto del corvino, una scarica di brividi gli attraversò la schiena.   
Bokuto lo salutava da lontano, sorridendogli mentre si avvicinava.   
«Hey hey Hey! Buongiorno Akaashi!» esclamò, ed il cuore del minore parve scaldarsi.   
_Romantico senza speranze._  
«Buongiorno, Bokuto-san.» gli rispose, nascondendo e celando dentro di sé quel moto di disperazione e panico che per un attimo lo investì. Perché tutto a lui?   
«Sei sicuro di star bene, Akaashi? Hai delle occhiaie nerissime.» aggiunse poi, facendosi più vicino e storcendo il capo da un lato. I suoi occhi dorati analizzavano ogni centimetro della pelle del minore.   
Il corvino sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, passandosi poi una mano tra i ricci:  
«Non ho dormito molto bene, stanotte. Penso sia l'ansia per gli esami.»  
Bokuto rilasciò una risata:   
«E perché mai dovresti preoccupartene? È così facile passarli, se studi un po'!»  
Keiji alzò impercettibilmente le proprie sopracciglia, senza scomporre quella sua espressione neutra più di tanto:   
«Ti ricordo che non hai passato quelli di matematica.»  
«Oh, andiamo Akaashi! Era proprio necessario ricordarmelo?!» Kōtarō mise su un mezzo broncio offeso, assumendo poi l'espressione più tradita che avesse.   
Il riccio nascose un sorrisino, tornando serio e continuando a camminare con il più grande, che pareva aver già dimenticato la battuta fatta dall'altro poco prima.   
Il più piccolo fu grato alla propria abilità di saper nascondere benissimo le emozioni, e tranquillamente entrarono a scuola. Nessuno dei due citò la famosa ragazza dai capelli neri della scorsa sera.  
  
Quando l'ultima campanella suonò, e tutti gli studenti poterono finalmente lasciare la scuola, il corvino si affrettò a raggiungere l'uscita.   
Doveva assolutamente recarsi in biblioteca, e per farlo senza destare sospetti era necessario che Bokuto non lo vedesse. In caso contrario, gli avrebbe chiesto dove stesse andando, e probabilmente avrebbe voluto seguirlo.   
Sguisciò via dalla folla, allontanandosi dal mezzo della strada, tentando quindi di sorvolare la via ove solitamente passavano per tornare a casa.   
Credeva di avercela fatta, e rallentò di poco il passo. La biblioteca non era lontana, ma comunque si trovava nella direzione opposta a quella dell'abitazione del corvino.   
  
«Akaashi? Dove stai andando?» si sentì chiamare da una voce, alle sue spalle. Girandosi, realizzò si trattasse di Bokuto, che lo guardava con uno sguardo confuso e leggermente offeso. «Non torniamo a casa assieme?»   
L'interessato si sentì estremamente in colpa in quel momento, ma si limitò a scuotere il capo.   
«Devo fare un progetto, quindi ho bisogno di un libro che è in biblioteca.» aggiunse una scusa, lì sul momento «Credevo di avertene parlato.»   
Il maggiore scosse il capo, avvicinandosi al riccio.   
«No, non l'hai fatto. Posso accompagnarti, se ti va!»   
«Oh, non serve Bokuto-san. Credo ci metterò molto, quindi va pure senza di me.»   
L'altro non parve veramente convinto, tuttavia annuì e prese ad allontanarsi dopo aver salutato il minore.   
  
Costui rilasciò un sospiro, accelerando nuovamente il passo verso la biblioteca.   
Gli occhi del corvino viaggiarono veloci sugli scaffali, ricercando dapprima la lettera, poi lo specifico volume che aveva intravisto tempo fa.   
Era pesante e vecchio, e nel titolo riportava la parola "patologie". Non molto, ma qualcosa da cui iniziare.   
Con la punta delle dita sfiorò leggermente i bordi esposti di enormi macigni letterari, alcuni dei quali erano stati abbandonati lì da chissà quanto tempo.   
Impiegò un quarto d'ora per trovare ciò per cui era venuto.   
Sfilò il librone dallo scaffale, sentendolo pesante e polveroso esattamente come lo ricordava. Si spostò su uno dei tavoli a disposizione, posandovi l'oggetto e sedendovisi.   
Carezzò minimamente la copertina, pronto a scoprire quel che sarebbe potuto essere il meglio come il peggio, ed aprì il volume.   
"Elementi di patologia: dalle più rare alle più moderne."   
Sull'indice ricercò quel nome, e quando lo trovò ebbe un sussulto.   
Raggiunse la pagina desiderata.   
". _..tra i sintomi più espliciti e comuni, si ritrova il senso di soffocamento o stanchezza precoce, pallore, vertigini ed in alcuni casi febbre. Tutto ciò, chiaramente unito all'espulsione orale di petali o fiori di diverse dimensioni._  
 _La malattia si struttura come un'infezione colpente sia le vie respiratorie che i vasi sanguigni, nei casi più gravi, che vengono otturati a causa della crescita delle suddette piante. Queste, impiantano le proprie radici nelle membrane, assorbono ossigeno e sostanze nutritive dall'ospitante._  
 _(...)_  
 _La causa di questa rara quanto mortale malattia sta nella sfera affettiva: è infatti causata da un amore, profondo e potente, non ricambiato. Ciò innesca il processo di "radicamento", che comporta dopo pochi giorni la comparsa dei primi germogli-polmonari._  
 _(...)_  
 _Non esistono cure prive di pesanti effetti collaterali._  
 _Solitamente, la malattia cessa nel momento in cui il sentimento viene ricambiato. Tuttavia, né una forte amicizia né una bugia a fin di bene si mostrano abbastanza per placare questa marcia mortale._  
 _Esiste un rimedio chirurgico, consistente nella rimozione artificiale dell'infezione, ma comporta una pesante recidiva: la seguente impossibilità di provare sentimenti da parte dell'individuo, il quale sfocia in uno stato di totale apatia ed indifferenza, che spesso, a sua volta, porta il soggetto a tentare il suicidio, poiché ormai privo di motivazioni per vivere._  
 _(...)_  
 _La morte avviene per soffocamento, a causa dell'azione-_ "  
  
Akaashi non riuscì più a proseguire.   
Le mani gli tremavano, a scatti, e si sentiva sbiancare.   
"No, non può essere. Non a me. Per favore, non a me." Pensò istintivamente, non sollevando lo sguardo ormai opaco dalle pagine del libro. Rilasciò un respiro tremante, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.   
Bokuto aveva innescato tutto ciò..?   
No, assolutamente no. Non poteva permettersi di dare la colpa ad una persona che era unicamente stata cordiale nei suoi confronti.   
La "colpa" era unicamente sua, che si era così dannatamente e follemente innamorato del suo migliore amico.   
E...ora?   
Ora, cosa doveva, poteva, fare?  
«Non dovresti leggere quel tipo di libri se ti fanno questo effetto.» una voce lo richiamò, ed il corvino alzò immediatamente lo sguardo, incontrando quello di un altro ragazzo dinnanzi a lui.   
Era alto e slanciato, con gli occhi a mandorla ed i capelli scuri come la pece. Aveva in una mano un libro aperto, mentre con l'altra sorreggeva una pagina.   
Akaashi scosse il capo, rialzandosi dalla sedia velocemente. Cercando di indossare nuovamente quell'espressione di neutralità sua tipica, afferrò tutto ciò che era proprio, dimenticandosi di chiudere e rimettere apposto il libro letto, e dopo aver pronunciato uno scombussolato:  
«È per scuola.»  
si allontanò a passo svelto, lasciando la biblioteca.   
Le sue azioni furono analizzate dal secondo ragazzo, il quale aveva ora un'espressione confusa, ma poco accennata, dipinta sul volto.   
Lanciò uno sguardo sulle pagine lasciate aperte dal riccio.   
«Mh? La malattia di Hanahaki..?» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che bello l'angst. ;)


	11. realizzazione.

Il corvino si trattenne dall'iniziare a correre per strada, a dir poco terrorizzato da quelle tragiche parole che aveva letto.Tenne un passo veloce ma disordinato, giocherellando con le proprie dita e tirandosi via qualche pellicina, vista l'ansia che lo sopprimeva.   
Non appena rincasò, rilasciò un sospiro nel realizzare che sua madre non era ancora tornata, ed immediatamente corse in camera propria.  
Si chiuse alle spalle la porta, sbattendola leggermente, appoggiandovisi mentre scivolava a terra con lentezza.   
Era spaventato, completamente scioccato da ciò che ormai era sicuro di avere: una malattia potenzialmente mortale.   
Portò le gambe al petto in un abbraccio storto e scomposto, nel tentativo di placare quel senso di panico che cresceva esponenzialmente. Non voleva morire, aveva ancora così tante cose da fare, da vivere, da provare.

Quell'improvvisa agitazione gli scivolò via di dosso lentamente, come un'onda che si ritrae nelle acque del mare quando quieto.   
Sarebbe finita lì, quindi? Era questione di tempo, prima che quel volto così familiare, così dolce e luminoso, innescasse un meccanismo che lo avrebbe logorato lentamente? Sarebbe rimasto soffocato da quegli occhi brillanti e gentili?  
Non avrebbe mai...mai più provato quella strana sensazione che le braccia di Bokuto gli provocavano quand'erano attorno al suo corpo? Non si sarebbe più svegliato inebriato dal profumo del più grande, che lo rassicurava e proteggeva? Non avrebbe più sentito sotto il proprio tocco la pelle morbida e leggermente rovinata del più grande..?  
Il solo pensiero, poi, che la maggior parte di quelle cose fosse avvenuta solo una volta, per errore e per qualche bicchiere di troppo, fece stringere ulteriormente lo stomaco del minore.

Non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto, nessuno se ne sarebbe mai accorto. Poteva sparire, essere inghiottito dalla propria stessa oscurità, e nessuno vi avrebbe fatto caso prima che la cosa divenisse totalmente esplicita.

Nessuno si sarebbe accorto del rallentare dei suoi battiti, finché questi non sarebbero completamente cessati.

La stessa figura di Bokuto, che da sempre era stata il punto fisso più stabile per il corvino, stava iniziando a vacillare ed a sparire lentamente, attratta da altri particolari della vita, altre persone, altre esperienze.

Ed era frustrante, estremamente frustrante, perché il minore sentiva di non poterne parlare con nessuno: avrebbe immediatamente allarmato sua madre alla minima parola al riguardo, e questa era l'ultima cosa che desiderava, non sentiva di avere abbastanza confidenza con nessuno per portare a galla un discorso del genere, e se in altre circostanze avrebbe confidato nella presenza del ragazzo dagli occhi dorati, ecco che ora se ne sentiva privato: egli avrebbe reagito eccessivamente, come suo solito, ed avrebbe voluto, anzi, preteso di sapere chi fosse quella tanto idilliaca persona amata dal minore.  
Se poi, in caso estremo, avesse scoperto si trattasse di lui, se ne sarebbe eternamente addossato la colpa.   
Keiji avrebbe coperto quella fiamma sempre alta e lucente con i propri problemi, soffocandola e spegnendola per non esser il solo nel buio.   
Come poteva anche solo immaginare di fare una cosa del genere?

Un senso di vuoto si instaurò nel centro del suo petto, attirando tutto ciò che il povero ragazzo provava dentro di sé. Si doveva arrendere al pensiero di non poter avere un futuro? Doveva accettare che la sua fonte di gioia più grande sarebbe stata anche la sua morte?Obbligatoriamente.  
Che altra scelta aveva, in fondo? Non sarebbe stato molto peggio trascinare con sé nel buio Bokuto, o far preoccupare sua madre estremamente in quel periodo relativamente breve prima della propria appassitura?  
Una strana sensazione si fece spazio nell'animo del corvino: un misto di disperazione e rinuncia, di soppressione e debolezza.

Ancora una volta, non poteva fare nulla per cambiare il corso degli eventi.

Quando, dopo venti minuti buoni, rialzò il capo dalle proprie ginocchia, le notò leggermente umide. Con un gesto lento e calmo si sfiorò gli zigomi e le guance: erano bagnate.   
Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver pianto.

Raccolse quei pochi pezzi, scheggiati e rovinati, di lui rimasti, alzandosi e recandosi in bagno.   
Roboticamente si sciacquò il volto con dell'acqua gelida, notando gli occhi arrossati e gonfi, scendendo quindi in cucina. Preparò qualcosa da mangiare, di veloce e semplice, dato che sua madre sarebbe rincasata a breve, ma non ne ingerì molto.   
Dopo l'ennesimo sforzo si arrese, riponendo il cibo nel frigo, così da non sprecarlo.  
Aveva la mente pesante, voleva solo dormire, dormire per ore e ore, così da svegliarsi e realizzare che era tutto un brutto sogno. Unicamente un brutto sogno.  
Si trascinò in camera da letto, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso. Al tonfo, sentì qualcosa dentro di sé frusciare, e dovette tossire un poco. Un paio di petali gialli fuoriuscirono.  
Vi riservò uno sguardo rassegnato, posando la testa, sempre più pesante, sul morbido e fresco cuscino. Provò a chiudere gli occhi, ma non appena sentiva il sonno avvicinarsi, un repentino pensiero faceva la propria comparsa:  
" _È solo questione di tempo, prima che arrivi il tuo ultimo sonno, il tuo ultimo respiro, il tuo ultimo battito._ "

Il ragazzo non seppe dopo quanto tempo riuscì ad addormentarsi, e nemmeno se ne rese conto. Realizzò la cosa solo quando sentì sua madre scuoterlo leggermente, quegli occhi così gentili e calmi, seppur non più brillanti come un tempo, che lo scrutavano dall'alto.   
«Keiji, tesoro? Svegliati, hai dormito quasi tutto il pomeriggio.»   
Il corvino alzò con calma lo sguardo verso sua madre. Aveva i capelli, mossi e scuri come la notte, morbidamente addossati da un lato, poco trucco e gli occhiali leggermente calati sul ponte del naso: doveva esser rincasata già da un po', ormai.  
Sua madre, Machiko Akaashi, era un'infermiera all'ospedale centrale della città, per questo alle volte si trovava a fare orari improponibili, e costringere il proprio unico figlio ad una temporanea solitudine. Si somigliavano estremamente, i due.  
Il minore si stropicciò un occhio con un pugno chiuso, guardando sua madre:«Che ore sono?»   
«Le sei e mezzo.»   
A quelle parole Akaashi strabuzzò gli occhi, notando solo allora di star indossando ancora la divisa scolastica. Si alzò velocemente dal letto, provocando nella donna una risatina al vedere suo figlio senza quell'aria da tutto-sotto-controllo.  
«Devi esserti stancato molto, oggi.»L'interpellato deglutì un nodo formatoglisi in gola, annuendo successivamente. Lei continuò a parlare:   
«Quand'è che avrai di nuovo allenamento?»

«Domani, credo. Perché?»

«Penso staccherò nuovamente tardi, ecco tutto.»

Un minimo "oh" fu tutto ciò che ricevette in risposta dal minore.

Nonostante avesse ormai in sé un'enorme sensazione di estrema solitudine, unita alla consapevolezza di non poter parlare a nessuno di ciò che l'affliggeva, avere sua madre di fianco poteva certamente aiutarlo, magari distrarlo per qualche istante e fargli dimenticare tutto quello che lo attendeva. Gli mancavano quelle giornate in compagnia, così spensierate.

Lei parve notarlo, poiché gli rivolse un dolce sorriso.

«Manca davvero poco alle mie ferie, Keiji. A quel punto potremo fare quel che più desideri, come un tempo, mh?»

Lui annuì, sorridendo dolcemente.

Come poteva far preoccupare una donna già così impegnata con i propri problemi?

Dopo poco, Machiko lasciò la stanza, informando il figlio che la cena sarebbe stata pronta in due ore, circa. Akaashi si limitò ad annuire.

Aveva provato a distrarsi, a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di non tornare con la mente a quella sua situazione estremamente scomoda e tragica, ma nulla sembrava funzionare.   
Stava con una penna in mano, il quaderno di matematica aperto dinnanzi i suoi occhi, sulla scrivania.   
Aveva tentato di fare qualche esercizio, per anticiparsi qualcosa e prepararsi agli esami, ma non appena poneva lo sguardo su quei numeri, la mente si dissociava completamente.  
Tornava sempre, fedelmente, a quelle ultime parole lette durante il primo pomeriggio.

"... _Esiste un rimedio chirurgico, consistente nella rimozione artificiale dell'infezione, ma comporta una pesante recidiva: la seguente impossibilità di provare sentimenti da parte dell'individuo, il quale sfocia in uno stato di totale apatia ed indifferenza, che spesso, a sua volta, porta il soggetto a tentare il suicidio, poiché ormai privo di motivazioni per vivere_..."

Poteva anche solo considerare quell'opzione fattibile?   
Poteva pensare di scambiare la sopravvivenza per la propria umanità? Non avrebbe più sentito il sapore della felicità, l'amarezza della tristezza, quell'aurea fredda della paura. Non avrebbe più provato quel senso di casa nelle sere in cui sua madre non lavorava, non avrebbe più provato delusione dopo un brutto voto, un'alzata uscita male, una recezione scoordinata, una partita persa. Non avrebbe più sentito quel senso di fastidio quando vedeva alcune liceali civettare attorno a Bokuto.

Che senso avrebbe avuto vivere, in tal caso? Proseguire la propria esistenza dedicandosi solo agli altri, poiché impossibilitati nel comprendere se stessi?

Nobile scelta, forse, ma ardua e quasi inimmaginabile da perseguire.   
Tutti i suoi compagni, poi? Accetterebbero la cosa? Lo vorrebbero ancora con sé?  
E sua madre, anche. Era sicuro sarebbe stata distrutta dal solo pensiero del proprio unico e puro figlio, il suo Keiji, ridotto e costretto ad uno stato quasi vegetativo. Se ne sarebbe addossata la colpa, completamente.

No, quell'opzione era impossibile da accettare.

Immaginava inoltre come potesse essere guardare negli occhi di Bokuto, in quelle perle dorate e scintillanti, senza provare una scarica di calma ed adrenalina che si diffondeva a partire dal petto. Come potesse essere sentirlo pronunciare, costantemente ed irreparabilmente nonostante tutti gli anni di conoscenza, il proprio nome in modo scorretto, o con accenti strani, e non provare quel vago senso di fastidio unito ad una maggiore ironia.  
Come potesse essere vederlo giocondo e vincente durante una partita, senza esserne irrimediabilmente contagiato.Come potesse essere assistere a quello spettacolo tale la sua persona, senza captarne l'anima.  
Lo immaginava buio, triste e solo.Impossibile da sostenere per lui, che ormai si era abituato alla luce del più grande.

Posò la penna nel mezzo delle pagine del proprio quaderno.   
Aveva, di nuovo, speso minuti interi (o forse ore?) vagando con la propria mente.   
Per quanto si sentisse umanamente e morbosamente attaccato all'idea di sopravvivere, di continuare a respirare ed a sentire il proprio cuore battere, era ben consapevole che una vita del genere, priva di emozioni, l'avrebbe probabilmente consumato in modo più istantaneo della malattia stessa.  
Preferiva vivere solo quel tempo in più che gli rimaneva accompagnato dalla propria umanità, piuttosto che un'esistenza intera nella freddezza della propria mente.

Il sole di maggio prese a calare lentamente, colorando il cielo di un dolce arancio.  
Il corvino posò il capo sul quaderno aperto, sentendosi in colpa per non aver nuovamente concluso nulla, mentre i suoi occhi ammiravano stanchi quello spettacolo raffinato.

Sembrava un saluto, un dolce sospiro che sapeva di "arrivederci".

_Anche lui avrebbe avuto quell'aria, quando sarebbe arrivato il suo momento?_


End file.
